Path to be a pokemon Champion
by Tubeday
Summary: Ash a successful boy has changed in the last few years due to a series of events. As he travels through Kalos to finally achieve his dream he comes across some old and new friends, as well rivals. He will experience what it is like to have friends, love, trust and all the emotions he had forgotten existed. But Ash and his friends will go through pain as they face a new evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright LADIES and GENTLEMEN I would like to welcome back my story of Path To Be A Pokémon Champion. Now now I know what you are all probably thinking. And I can promise you this time I will not leave this story unfinished. I know my words may not mean much so how about I just show you instead, I hop you guys will stick around.**

 **So I have decided to rewrite my previous Fic which I didn't finish and as you all know it called Path To Be A Pokémon Champion and as promised I will finish this story.**

 **My name is Tubeday and I hope you stick around.**

* * *

In the Kanto region a young boy called Ash Ketchum and his mother, Delila Ketchum, were getting ready to move to a new home in to a new home in the Kalos region. The reason behind it was that Delila had gotten a job interview to work for the Kalos press and they accepted her and as for Ash Kalos was the area he would be having his last journey...possibly and the play he was finally going to achieve his dream.

"Ash come on we're going to be late." Delila shouted as Ash was still upstairs packing his bag. Soon he came running down carrying his bag on his back.

"Gee Ash really, we're going to miss the flight next time if you delay like that. Now where is Pikachu?" Delila asked as she noticed Pikachu wasn't on Ash's shoulder as usual.

"Pika pika!" The electric mouse shouted from the taxi that was waiting for them outside. Ash and Delila could do nothing but smile.

"Come on mom, Pikachu is waiting for us." Ash said.

"Oh so now you're in a hurry." Delila said as she followed Ash to the taxi.  
Ash took one last look at the home he had known his whole life, the home he had grown up in and the home that held many memories both good and bad. He sure was going to miss this place but he knew what awaited him in Kalos might be even better and that a new adventure was awaiting him there.

After about thirty minutes they were already seated in the plane as they waited for it to take of. Delia had taken the seat to the window because Ash had insisted since he had seen many of these views when he had travelled to other regions, Ash then took the seat next to Delila and to the magazine that was was in front of him meanwhile Pikachu then took this as a chance to take a nap and fell asleep on Delila's lap. As Ash was reading his magazine a thought came to his mind.

"So mom I've been meaning to ask but I forgot to, Who's going to pick us up when we arrive at the Kalos airport?" Ash asked out of interest but but was still reading the magazine, Delila smiled at this.

"We're actually being picked up by an old friend of mine who also happens to be the mother of an old friend of yours." Delila said gaining Ash's interest, she could tell because he had put his magazine down.

"Really and who is this person exactly?" Ash asked.

"Her name is Serena, you two were actually the best of friends when you were little. I remember it was almost impossible to separate you too when dinner tim came because you wanted to continue playing. I don't really expect you to remember her." Delila said.

"Actually I do remember her we were friends back at Pallet Town and we met back at Professor Oak's summer camp." Ash said as he resumed reading his magazine.

"Yes that's the one. Are you excited about seeing her after all this time?" Delila asked.

"I don't really know if I should be. I mean it be better if I stayed away from her." Ash said as he opened the next page of his magazine.

Delila knew Ash had been through a lot over the past few years during his multiple adventures around the world and that those events had changed him greatly. He used to be one of the happiest people she knew and nothing would turn him down and he always seemed to have a positive attitude towards everything... But all of this changed when he went on his adventures. It started with when he came back from Kanto and it got worse as travelled to the rest of his regions. Delila hoped that things would turn out better for him in Kalos and that her son would return to her one day.

Meanwhile in the Kalos region a young girl about Ash's age was having trouble riding on a ryhorn as her mother tried to instruct her from the fence. The girl had honey blond hair, was wearing a pink riding suit and her mother had brown hair, was wearing a black top and green tights.

"come on Serena close your moth, you don't want to catch a bug do you?" Grace (the mother) asked.

" I...I am trying, it's not as easy as you make it out to be." Serena said as ryhorn was moving up and about violently as if he was trying to get her of him. After a few seconds Serena lost her grip and went flying before crashing to the ground.

"Ooowww"

"well at least you lasted longer than yesterday." Grace said.

"That's it mum we're are done for the day!" Serena shouted as she got up and began walking towards the house.

" Come on Serena it wasn't that bad." Grace said while sweat-dropping causing Serena to stop in her tracks and face her mom.

"Mum I literally went flying into the air and crashed to the ground face first!" Serena shouted as she showed her mum the bruises on her face causing Grace to nervously sweat-drop. Seeing as her mum was not going to reply Serena stormed into the house.

"Well I guess that's it for today." Grace said as she followed Serena to the house.

As the sun began to set Serena noticed that Grace was getting ready to go out somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked curiously.

" I'm going to pick up some friends at the airport. Do you want to come too?" Grace asked.

"Sure I don't really have anything better to do." Serena said as she quickly got ready to leave.

Back at the airport Ash and Delila had finally arrived in Kalos. The first thing they noticed were the pokemon that were there, then the advanced technology. After taking their luggage Ash and Delila went to the waiting section.

"So what time did they say they are getting here?" Ash asked as he was starting to get hungry.

"They should be here any minute now." Delila said as she looked around but saw nobody familiar.

"Delia!" Ash heard he then turned to see where the call came from.

"Delila!" This time Delila heard it too and turned to see Grace and Serena walking their way from a distance.

Grace and Delila met each other midway and gave each other a long hug.

"It's been so long hasn't it?" Grace asked as she laughed.

"Yes it has. Ten years at most." Delila said as she also laughed.

Ash and Serena noticed each other. Serena tried to greet Ash but Ash simply turned away and began taking the luggage to the car.

After about an hour or so they arrived at the Yvonne(Grace and Serena's surname) residents.

"Please make yourselves at home Grace said as welcomingly as possible.

"Thankyou again Grace for the dinner and for letting us stay here while our furniture is being moved into the house." Delila said.

"Delila, I already told you it's no problem I know you would have also done the same for me." Grace said as Ash and Delila sat down in the living room followed by her and Serena.

"So Serena I hear you're training to be a ryhorn racer." Delila said.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a painful process so far especially for my face but with some practice I know I'll just keep getting better." Serena said sound ing slightly unsure of herself but only Ash picked up on this.

"That's the spirit, well I wish you the best of luck." Delila said.

"What about you Ash what are you doing?" Grace asked.

"Well I'm actually a trainer at the moment and my aim is to become a pokemon master." Ash said.

"Really and how many leagues have you competed in and what was your position in each of those leagues?" Grace asked.

"Well I came top four in the Indigo League in Kanto, I won the orange League at the Orange Islands, made it for the finals in the Johto League in Johto, won the Hoenn League in Hoenn, won the Sinnoh League in Sinnoh and I recently won the Unova League in Unova." Ash said to Grace and Serena's surprise.

"Wow that's amazing." Both Serena and Grace said.

"Thanks, I really worked hard to get to where I am. _*Yaaaaawwwnnn*_ Well I'm going to call it a night." Ash said as he stood up and went upstairs.

Several hours later Serena wakes up from her sleep when she hears some noise coming from downstairs. She got of her bed and went out of her room as she went out the noise got a bit louder and she could see some light coming from downstairs. As she went downstairs it became clear that the TV was on and someone was watching it. When Serena got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed it was none other than Ash. Serena then checked the time on the clock in the living room and noticed that it was 1am in the morning.

"Ash? What are you doing down here it's 1 am?" Serena asked.

"watching TV. Couldn't really sleep." Ash said in a solid tone as if he wanted Serena anywhere but here right now. Serena picked up on his tone but didn't go away infact she actually went and sat next to Ash.

"So... what are you watching?" Serena asked as she noticed Ash was annoyed by her presence.

"Last year's Kalos League." Ash simply answered.

 **(TV)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen I think you have all witnessed an amazing battle but it all comes down to this match as both trainers are left with one pokemon each. Who wil be our Victor!" The announcer shouted

"Please may both trainers enter their last pokemon." the referee said.

"Alright pangoro it's time to shine." A boy said as she threw her pokeball and a large panda pokemon came out.

"lets show them how beautifly and elegant we dance Gardevoir." A girl shouted as a pokemon in a white dress appeared.

"It looks like Kate is going with her elegant gardevoir and John is going with his mighty pangoro. This looks like a promising match!"The announcer shouted

"Right gardevoir lets start of with moon blast." Kate shouted.

"Counter with dark pulse!" John shouted.

Gardevoir then absorbed some power from the moon and shot it toward pangoro who countered it by releasing a beam of dark energy. The two attacks collided as smoke was formed in the center of the field.

" Use power up punch." John said.

Before Kate could even react pangoro went through the smoke and punched gardevoir in the gut. He then lifted her up holding her in a tight position.

"Good work now use sucker punch." John said.

" Use hypnosis." Kate said.

Just as pangoro was about to deliver a solid punch from up close he hesitated a bit, feeling uncomfortable about hitting gardevoir twice in the gut that alone was all gardevoir needed as he eyes glowed red forcing pangoro to start getting drowsy. although he was sleepy pangoro managed to delivery the punch which sent gardevoir flying into the sky.

"Use psychic to catch yourself then finish this with dream eater." Kate said.

Gardevoir then used psychic on herself allowing her to float mid air before landing on the ground as her eyes once gain began to glow red as dark energy was being absorbed from pangoro. While this was happen pangoro was squirming until all of a sudden he stopped and his eyes were swirly.

"And There you have it folks the kalos league champion this year is Jane Offspring!" The announcer shouted as the crowd went into a tremendous applause.

 **(Reality)**

As soon as the battle was finished Ash switched off the TV which kind of annoyed Serena but she chose to let it slide. Serena then looked at Ash, in all honesty it was hard to believe this was the same guy she used to be best friends with back when they were little he had changed so much... especially in terms of personality.

"I know you're looking at me is there something you want to ask me?" Ash asked.

"Uh no not really, you just seem a bit bothered so I was just wondering what was wrong."Serena said.

"it's nothing." Ash said trying to end the conversation..

"So i take it you don't really remember me. We met..."Serena started but was cut off.

"I know, back at Professor Oaks summer camp." Ash said with as much interest as being told they were in the same room together.

"Yeah, so why have you been treating me like a complete stranger?" Serena asked as she noticed Ash was starting to get annoyed with this conversation.

"Because in a way you are." Ash said shocking Serena.

"What." Serena asked thinking she had heard him wrongly.

"Listen to me and listen carefully. I am not who I was all those years ago and I have no intention of being that guy again. I do not live by the past I focus on my present and I'm only here for one reason only. As far as I'm concerned you are just a girl I met a few hours ago and therefore that makesyou a stranger in my book and I intend to keep it like that." Ash said before getting up and walking upstairs

Serena was still in the living room trying to process what just happened.

"Are you okay Serena?"She heard a voice before turning around and seeing Delila coming to sit next to her.

"How much of that did you hear?"Serena asked.

"About all of it."Delila said sweatdropping.

"Man Ash certanly has changed it's like he's a diferent peerson now."Serena said.

"That's because in a way he is." Delila said

"What happend to him?" Serena asked eagerly.

"It's not my place to say Serena you'll have to hear it from him. Oh And if you want to get close to him the best way to do that is through his pokemon. If they can trust you more likely he will too. You should get some sleep it's getting late." Delila said as she went upstairs with Serena following before they went their respective rooms.

* * *

 **Well folks that raps up the first chapter. I'm sorry if the battle wasn't as exciting as it was supposed to be considering it was the finals of the league match but please do note I am saving my strategies for future battles**

 **Anyway expect the next chapter some time next week and hopefully you join me as the story goes on. Please feel free to ask questions they will be answered on the next chapter at the bottom.**

 **Chapter 2: Reunion at the lab**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's right people this chapter has come out early. I just thought that I would give my fans a little bit more of the story but please do not that it won't be everytime you get two chapters per week, like I said this one is a gift.**

 **Welcome back ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't worry the story is not yet for choosing to read my story and I can promise you I am going to do my very best to finish this story because there is nothing more that I hate than people who leave their stories mid way.**

 **So this chapter may not be that exciting. As the title states it's just a reunion at the lab of Ash and his pokemon though they are some twists which may be obvious to some of you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunion at the lab

It was morning when Serena woke up and sat up straight on her bed. She then remembered the events that had occurred the previous night and wondered if it had all been a dream. The way Ash had treated her was so unlike him it was as if he had changed completely. It had to have been a dream, there was no way that ash would say he wanted nothing to do wither her, she had been waiting and hoping that when day she would see him again but there is no way that was him. But what if it wasn't a dream and it all happened, if it wasn't she could always try Delila's idea. Serena then let out a sigh as she realised she was thinking too much right now all she needed to do was get of her bed take a shower and go for her ryhorn lessons, she then groaned as she realised today she was having a full day of lessons and was not looking forward to it. Serena then got of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Later on Serena went down stairs and her mother talking to someone. It was a familiar voice, one she had heard in her dream, if she could call it that. She then arrived downstairs to see Grace talking to Delila in the kitchen as they made breakfast.

 _"I guess it wasn't a dream. that also means Ash is here and he has changed."_ Serena thought to herself.

"Oh good Serena you're awake, breakfast is almost ready." Grace said snapping Serena out of her thoughts.

"Oh okay. Uhhh...has anyone seen Ash" Serena asked thought she didn't really want to know.

"Ash went for his morning jog. Its a usual thing for him helps him stay fit even it he's not travelling." Delila said as she and Grace started placing the food on the table.

"So Serena what do you think of Ash so far, I mean you haven't seen him for a long time?" Grace asked in interest. Serena then noticed Delila looking at her.

"Well all I can say is its been a while since I saw and he has really changed." Serena said trying to make it sound as positive as possible, luckily grace didn't catch on to her.

It was at that moment that Ash ran into the house from the main door as if he had crashed into it. He was wearing black shorts with a picture of a Pikachu on his left leg and a blue short sleeved shirt that was plain in colour, he was all covered in sweat and if Serena didn't know better she could have sworn the neighbours could smell it too. Not even a minute after Pikachu came running in as he crashed into a near by wall but recovered quickly as if nothing had happened. Serena, Delila and Grace all sweat dropped as they looked at the two.

"Ash, just how far did you two run you smell like you were running from a herd of pokemon." Grace said as she and Serena blocked their noses.

"I don't really know I never really keep track." Ash said.

"Well either way you're stinking right now and I suggest you go and take a shower." Delila said being the only one who wasn't blocking her nose due to being used to it. Ash then ran up the stairs while Pikachu waited for him before it noticed Delila was starring at it.

"You too Pikachu, you smell just as bad if not worse." Delila said as Pikachu sweat dropped before dashing upstairs after Ash.

Five minutes later Ash and pikachu came back down stairs to find everyone else was eating their breakfast. He saw the look on their faces as they were relieved that the smell was gone. Ash then sat down on the table as he joined the others for breakfast.

"So Ash do you have any plans for today?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I was going to go look for the lab so I can check if all my pokemon have arrived safely without trouble." Ash said simply.

"Well you don't have to look for it I mean Serena could take you there, she always goes there with her friends." Grace said much to their surprise. Ash then looked to Serena who continued to eat her food as if she didn't hear anything.

"I think it would be best Ash, that way you won't get lost out in town. Besides think of it this way you'll get there faster." Delila said trying to convince Ash.

"Sure I guess it's okay, if it gets me where I am going." Ash said for the sake of being polite but was not really comfortable with the idea and both Serena and Delila could tell.

An hour later Ash and Serena were leaving the residents as they were now making their way to the professors lab. As usual pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and could tell there was a lot of tension between the two of them and it wasn't really comfortable for him too. It was then he decided to do something about it. Using the tip of it's tail pikachu gave Ash a small shock to get his attention, when Ash turned to him he then saw it pointing at got the message and decided to ignore because he had no intension of talking with Serena, all he wanted was to get to his pokemon and make sure they had all arrived safely and that the professor new about the ones who were out in training. Pikachu kept on shocking Ash with jolts of electricity as it also made sure Serena couldn't see her. Ash then nodded to pikachu signalling him to stop and that he was going to do it.

"So...uuhh...how have the ryhorn lessons been going for you." Ash asked trying to come up with a conversation that was small.

"They are going really well. I am slowly advancing and getting better." Serena said sheepishly.

"Really because it didn't sound that convincing when you said it last night and neither does it now." Ash said.

"So what's your point exactly?" Serena asked.

"Nothing ,it just seems to me as if you're not interested in ryhorn racing as much as you claim to be." Ash said catching Serena's interst.

"Oh yeah and what if I'm not?" Serena asked in annoyed manner that Ash easily picked up on.

"Well why are you pursuing a dream you aren't interested in then?" Ash asked as he looked at Serena expecting an answer.

"I can't, my mom wants me to be a ryhorn racer and it would break her if I told her I had another goal in mind and besides why do you care?" Serena shot back.

"I don't what you do with your life is up to you but just know your mother lived her life and she was happy as a ryhorn racer, now the question is will you?" Ash asked as Serena gave a puzzled look on her face. Before she could answer his question she realised that they had arrived at the lab.

We're here." Serena said trying to avoid answering his question and Ash noticed this but chose to let it slide, after all he didn't care what choices she made.

Serena then rung the door bell to the door, it was soon answered by a women who looked like she was in her twenties. She was wearing a whit lab coat(I guess that obvious), some black shoes, she had blond hair and some glasses.

"morning welcome to professor Sycamore's lab how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi Avrina, you know don't have to say that to me every time I come here right." Serena said as she sweat dropped.

"I know. Who's this you got with you today?" Avrina asked as she looked at Ash.

"Hi my name is Ash Ketchum and I have come to see professor Sycamore."Ash said.

"Oh alright. Please do come in." Avrina said as she opened the door for the both of them.

"Please wait in here while I go and alert the professor of your presence." Avrina said as she went upstairs. After about five minutes a man who looked lik he was going in to his forties wearing a lab coat came down from the stairs.

"Morning, sorry for the delay I had some small issues to attend to." said as he arrived at the bottom of stairs.

"It's alright. I'm sure what you were doing is more important." Ash said.

"You must be Ash Ketchum I've heard a lot about you from Professor Oak. I take it you're here to see your pokemon. " said as the two shook hands.

"Yes that would be correct, just want to check on them to make sure they made it safely." Ash said.

"Of course right this way." said as he lead them deeper into the lab. Soon they arrived at a section that lead into what looked like a large forest.

"Well I'll let you two entre I've got some work to do." said.

"Sure, thank you professor." Ash said as the professor left the area, Ash then turned to Serena.

"I suggest you turn around too my pokemon can be a bit aggressive towards strangers." Ash said. serena almost considered leaving but then remembered what Delila told her the previous night.

"I think I'll come." Serena said trying not to show any fear.

The two then entered the forest and much to Serena's surprise it was quiet almost as if there was no living creature in the area. As they continued to walk Serena was finding it harder and harder to believe Ash had any pokemon but then again how would he have won all those leagues with just pikachu. Unless he had been lying to everyone the whole time which was very unlikely. After a few minutes of walking in the forest some vines popped out from the bushes and immediately tangled Ash and not a moment sooner a bulbasaur emerged from the same spot the vines did as it talked Ash to the ground.

"Hahahahaha. Good to see you too bulbasaur" Ash said as bulbasaur was licking his face. That was the first time Serena had seen Ash laugh or even smile since they had arrived in Kalos last night and to her the smile was similar to that of the old Ash. Ash then stood up as bulbasaur let him go.

As they continued to walk pikachu and bulbasaur began to catch up on old times while Ash and Serena walked close behind. Soon enough they reached a clearing when Ash and bulbasaur stopped.

"Alright bulbasaur time to let everyone else know that I'm here. Ash said as bulbasaur got the message. It then ran up a few metres ahead of Ash then stopped, it was then it charged up a solar beam and shot it into the sky which stopped mid air and formed a large yellow ball of solar energy. After that it then let out some purple powder, which Serena guessed was poison powder, towards the ball of solar energy which then absorbed the powder as it turned purple. They stood in front of a purple ball of energy that shined very bright, in a minute it then disappeared as Serena could feel the ground shaking. Serena then looked to her left to see almost a hundred or maybe even more pokemon coming their way. The pokemon all zoomed past Serena as they were all going for Ash. The pokemon talked him before lifting him up and throwing him up and down and up and down again and again.

"Hahahahaha" Ash laughed once again as his pokemon put him down. While Ash was talking with his pokemon Serena noticed that they were all from different regions that varied from Kanto to Unova. Serena was amazed to the extent that she was unable to speak. Ash's pokemon varied in size from big to small, from cute to intimidating. It was almost as if he had chosen to catch all these pokemon so he could take care of them and judging by the way they all loved him it seemed he was doing a pretty good job at it.

"Wow...these pokemon are all amazing." Serena said as she was approaching the small ones but upon seeing her come they all moved back with fearful expressions on their faces. It was at that moment that a dragonite came in and stood between Serena and the pokemon in a defensive manner.

"Grraaauuugghhh!" it road as if it was trying to get Serena to leave.

Serena then turned to Ash who was watching all of this going on but did nothing about it. This slightly terrified Serena as she knew Ash had no intension of being friends with Serena once again but she was trying to force it almost as she was trying to get his attention by force and now it was starting to bother him. Serena then saw Dragonite begin to walk up to her with his mouth open as started to glow a green reddish colour, Serena who was now almost frightened to death knew she had to do something otherwise she would be killed by what she thought was dragonites dragon breath.

"Okay Ash this isn't funny anymore, you can tell him to stop now." Serena said as she turned to Ash who was still watching with an unreadable expression on his face as dragonite was getting closer and ready to blast Serena with dragon breath. Dragonite then released his flame as they flew towards Serena who Could already feel her face and body heating up, this was it for her. Being killed in cold blood by the very guy she once called her best friend. She found it so hard to believe that this was the knew Ash. He now had a heart of stone that showed no expression except towards his mom and pokemon. Serena then closed her eyes as she had accepted her fate.

"Change your angle." Ash simply said as dragonite moved his head slightly to the side. Serena then felt the flame pass her from the left side but she could feel the amount of heat coming from it. Serena then opened her eyes and noticed she was perfectly fine, no burn marks no nothing.

"Whew." Serena said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I got to admit Yvonne you've got guts but like I said I have got no intension of being your friend, so you can stop persisting in hopes that I will change my mind cause I won't." Ash said. Serena could now feel rage coursing through her body. Did this boy just threaten to kill her so he could teach her a lesson and so she could stay away if he didn't want her to come he could have just said so.

"Is that what this is all about, you almost got me killed so you could show me just how much you wanted me to stay away. You're unbelievable you know that!" Serena shouted but Ash didn't seem phased.

"Call me what you want but you have been warned. Next time things won't be pretty for you." Ash said.

"Ohh now you're threatening me. I'm out of here." Serena said as she stormed out of the lab.

After a few minuets Ash heard an explosion coming from the living room of the pokemon research lab, he was just about to go there when a large garchomp got in his way. It's eyes were glowing red and it had a metal collar on it's neck. Ash then noticed the collar on his neck was emitting jolts of electricity that were shocking garchomp.

"GGaaaarrrghhh" It cried out in pain as it released random hyper beams everywhere which started to scare some of the pokemon that were around. Upon realising that garchomp was a threat dragonite then went and delivered a solid thunder punch into garchomp's stomach that caused an explosion. Once it had recovered garchomp then took this as an opportunity and flew out through the glass roof. Soon Professor Sycamore came in with Avrina not far behind.

"Where did garchomp go?" He asked in somewhat panicked manner.

"He flew out through the window. What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Some people came in here claiming that they were here to study how to take car of pokemon but when they placed a collar on garchomp it began to shock it continuously while they were trying to use the collar to control him." Professor Sycamore said.

"Professor I need you to go and get officer Jenny we'll need all the help we can get, I'll go after garchomp and see what I can do to stop or atleast minimize the damage it does." Ash said.

"Alright, please do be careful." Professor Sycamore said as he ran out the lab.

"don't worry garchomp we're going to help you." Ash said as he ran out of the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

 **And that raps up the second chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed it but I did have to make a cliff hanger because I thought it would be a bit more exciting and besides the chapter would have ended up being too long. I just want to say thank you and I hope you will continue to support me as the story goes on because it's you guys that make me not give up and continue to write this story.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen a reminder if you have a question about the story please do ask in reviews or you can PM me and I'll be sure to answer at the bottom of the next chapter like I did on this one but please do note there are some I cannot answer due to reasons like it being a spoiler alert but if you really want to know PM me and I'll PM you. Listed below are the questions I was asked in reviews and my reply to them**

 **Questions or statements:  
** Answer or reply:

 **I wonder what happened to Ash he's not acting like the Ash we all know and I hope we find out what happened to him and why he's so cold.  
** Right all will be revealed in due time but as Delila said Ash has had some terrible events happen to Ash in the past. What they are and why he has become so cold will be answered or revealed bit by bit. Makes it more interesting. ;)

 **Done**

 **Chapter3: Fight at Lumiose Tower**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry about the delay I hadn't really planned out how the chapter was going to end but I managed to come up with something I hope you enjoy the twist in the chapter.**

 **Laast week we left Ash chasing after a garchomp which was made to go crazy by two people which are unknown at the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fight at Lumiose Tower

Serena had just arrived home and was entering through the front door breathing quite heavily, She must have been running the entire way from professor sycamore's lab. With a mighty push she slammed the door open which caused both Delila and Grace to jump out of shock. Serena noticed the Delila and her mother had been watching TV, a cooking show to be more precise but that was until the show got interrupted buy a sudden news report that caught Serena's attention.

"My god Serena don't do that you almost scared me half to death." Grace said as she was still recovering from the sudden burst.

"Yeah please don't and why isn't Ash with you, I thought the both of you had both gone to the lab together?" Delila asked but recived no response, she and Grace then notiuced that Serena had a somewhat shocked expression on her face.

"Serena are you okay?" Grace asked. All Serena could possibly do was point at the TV. Delila and Grace turned to the TV to see Ash climbing what looked like a large tower, Serena then went to one of the couches and increased the volume on the TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have never witnessed something like this before. This young boy is approaching a garchomp that seems to have gone wild, I wonder if that's his trainer or something!" The reporter shouted from the helicopter she was in.

"What is he thinking? Doesn't he realise that he can get himself killed if he makes one mistake, he might even fall." Grace said as a look of fear appeared on her face.

"Well that's Ash for you, he always puts the needs of pokemon before his own because he loves them all very much even if it means risking his own life." Delila said as she didn't seem the least bit fazed by all this, in fact she actually had a smile on her face as she continued to watch the TV.

"Aren't you at least a bit worried about him?" Grace asked.

"Off course I am but I know that he has been through far worse things than this, but also the fact that his not putting himself in danger for his own personal reasons helps." Delila said as she continued to watch the TV.

"I see." was all Grace could say.

Mean while at the Lumiose tower Ash had just climbed half way up and was standing in front of garchomp who was trying to get the collar of his neck. Ash then began to approach garchomp slowly but garchomp noticed this and moved back a little before releasing a hyperbeam into the sky. Ash considered just running forward and hanging on to garchomp to help Pikachu who was on his shoulder get a better aim at the collar but he knew that it would not end pretty if he did so. He had to come up with a plan and fast otherwise garchomp could seriously hurt himself and everyone in the city. He then decided to try and reason with garchomp.

"Garchomp I'm here to help you." Ash said as he slowly approached garchomp.

"Ggggaaarrrgghhhh!" It cried as it once again took a few steps back but noticed it was now reaching the edge of the tower. It then released hyperbeam on instinct towards Ash to defend itself from him. Pikachu immediately took action and released his own thunderbolt to protect Ash, the two attacks collided and a cloud of smoke was formed. Garchomp then took this as an orpotunity and flew to the top of the Lumiose tower.

"damn it" Ash said out of frustration as he looked for a way to get to the top of the tower. Once the smoke cleared Ash noticed some ladders behind him that led to the top of the tower.

"Well Pikachu it looks like we may have started our adventure a bit early." Ash said as he went towards the ladders.

"Pikka." the mouse pokemon cried, wishing it had been on better circumstances.

Meanwhile back at the Yvonne residents Delila herself was starting to show a bit of fear as Ash was climbing to the highest point the tower. Serena who was also watching showed some slight concern but not enough for everyone else to notice. Grace then noticed the look on Delila's face and couldn't help but smile. It was always a mothers first instinct to look out and worry for her children.

"Don't worry Delila like you said he's been through far worse than this." Grace said as she comforted her friend.

"Yah but that still doesn't mean I can't be worried for his safety, after all he is my son." Delila said as she continued to watch the TV.

"You're right." Grace said as she too turned back to the TV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is unbelievable and almost too good to be true. This boy has climbed all the way to the top of the lumiose tower. If you're watching this please tell your children never to try this at home." The reporter said before the camera shifted to Ash who was once again standing in front of garchomp.

Back at the Lumiose tower Ash was standing in front of garchomp once again as garchomp continued to growl at him.

"Garchomp please I'm here to help you, I want your pain and suffering to end right here and right now but I can't do so if you won't let me." Ash said as he tried to reason with garchomp but it proved to be no use.

"GGaaahhhh" Garchomp cried ash it released another hyperbeam in random directions from the floor to the air, that's when Ash noticed it was coming towards him.

"Pikachu quick counter it with thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as his trusted partner immediately reacted by shooting a large burst of electricity that over power the hyperbeam and struck garchomp head on. Ash knew the attack had no effect on garchomp but it was enough to get him to stand still for a few seconds. That's when Ash had a sudden idea, he immediately ran towards garchomp and jumped onto him holding onto his neck while he tried to get the collar of but it was hard with garchomp violently trying to shake him off.

"Garchomp please I'm trying to help you! Pikachu quick I need you to use iron tail on this collar and quick!" Ash shouted as Pikachu ran over towards then to finally finish this rampage once and for all but just when he was about to jump to deliver the strike, the ground bellow him crack and broke causing Pikachu to fall of the edge.

"Piiikkkaaaa!" It cried as it fell down what looked like eight thousand feet high.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he jumped after his beloved partner instinctively and without a second thought.

"Ash!" Delila shouted in fear and devastation.

"Oh my goodness!" Grace said out of shock.

"What is he thinking?!" Serena shouted in confusion.

"Oh my god ladies and gentlemen the young boy has just jumped of the lumiose tower, I repeat the young boy has just jumped of the Lumiose tower!" The reporter said as she too was completely shocked by Ash's actions.

Ash was still falling from the Lumiose tower as he tried to reach out to Pikachu as much as possible.

"Piiikkkaaaa!" The rodent cried as it too tried to reach out for Ash, the two eventually caught each other and embraced each other.

"I got you buddy. Looks like the is the end of the road for us." Ash said as they were getting closer to the bottom, Ash and Pikachu then closed their eyes as they waited for what was sure to be their death, and a bloody one too. As Ash continued to wait he knew they should have hit the floor by now, that he and Pikachu were supposed to be dead but nothing came he could still feel the wind rushing through his body but instead of it as fast as before it was almost slowed down then all of a sudden it stopped but not because he crashed down he felt pretty much alive, or at least he thought so considering he didn't know what death felt like. Ash then opened his eyes and noticed he was in the arms of none other than one of his most loyal pokemon dragonite.

"Dragonite!" Ash said as he hugged his pokemon. Ash then went on the ground and noticed officer Jenny and Professor Sycamore approaching him.

"I'm sorry I tried to reason with garchomp but it's no use." Ash said.

"It's okay you've done all you can now leave the rest to us." Officer Jenny said.

"I'm going back up there." Ash said.

"What no you could get yourself hurt up there." Professor Sycamore said.

"And what choice do we have? By the time you can get reinforcements garchomp would have terrorized almost half the city. I can stop him but it will mean defeating him." Ash said as he looked at Professor Sycamore.

"What no, isn't there any other way we can do this?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"I'm afraid not professor. The faster we deal with the matter the better, we tried to reason with him and look where that has gotten us. We need to end this and now." Officer Jenny said as she and Ash turned to Professor Sycamore. The professor was having a hard time tring to make up his mind, he didn.t want garchomp to get hurt but he also didn't want the people of lumiose city to suffer because of garchomp.

"It's the only way. The least I can do is try get the collar of during the battle that should end his pain." Ash said. The professor then looked at Ash with concern in his eyes.

"Go, but bring him back safetly." Professore Sycamore said before Ash got on Dragonites back.

"I will." Ash said as dragonite took off into the air.

"Alright dragonite we're gonna have hold back on this one."

Ash and dragonite then flew towards garchomp at the top of the Lumiose Tower.

"Alright use dragon claw!" Ash said, dragonite began to fly up faster and before garchomp realised what was happening he was slashed by the attack right in the back. Garchomp roared in pain before turning around to see dragonite coming in for another attack, he then released a hyperbeam which went flying through the air towards dragonite.

"Quick counter with your own hyperbeam!" Ash shouted as dragonite also released his own attack. The two attacks collided causing as large cloud of smoke to form. Garchomp was then surprised to see dragonite come from under him with his fist glowing with electricity and deliver a solid upper cut which sent him flying into the air. The thunder punch did not damage but the punch itself hurt a little. garchomp then regained his balance mid a and began to fly away.

"Go after him, he must not get away at all!" Ash shouted as dragonite flew after garchomp. garchomp who was ahead of dragonite then released a hyper beam which dragonite easily dodged. It was then Ash realised they were getting nowhere with this, if garchomp continuously slowed them down by using hyperbeam then this chase could last all night. He needed to find a way to contain garchomp or to at least hold him a certain position that would give Pikachu the opening he needed to finish this once and for all.

"Dragonite fly high." Ash said, dragonite simply obeyed and went up higher into the clouds. Garchomp then turned around and noticed that they were both gone, before he could even begin to look for them he felt a large amount of pain as the collar began to once again shock him, it was to the extent where he almost fell over. Dragonite then appeared right from above a delivered another solid thunder punch that sent garchomp crashing on the ground as many people began to run away, officer jenny then arrived at the scene in time to see Ash and dragonite land.

"Officer Jenny get all these people out of here!" Ash shouted as he got of dragonite, once he was of dragonite then dashed towards garchomp as he tried to hold it in position thought this was proving harder than it looked. Garchomp then use dragon tail to get dragonite of him know dragonite aside, seeing his chance garchomp tried to fly away again but not before dragonite could grab his tail and pull him down. Garchomp was starting to become a pest for dragonite, he could easily defeat this pokemon with two moves if he so wished but he knew better than that considering it was not garchomp's fault. Upon seeing that this was not looking good for him garchomp decided to bring out his ace, he then released a large meteor into the air, Ash and dragonite watched in horror as they knew that attack all to well.

"Everybody take cover and quick!" Ash shouted as he went and got back on dragonites' back.

"we need to find a way to stop that attack"

Dragonite then shot a powerful hyperbeam far stronger than the one he had blast before and it struck garchomp head on knocking him out. Dragonite then flew up as fast as he could towards the draco meteor, slowly but surely he was covering ground but at this rate by the time they got there it would have burst into multiple meteors.

"We aren't gonna make it in time we need to make a better plan. That's it use ice beam on the meteor until it freezes." Ash shouted, dragonite responded by releasing a beam of ice that struck the meteor. At first the attack didn't seem to have any effect and this worried Ash but soon the meteor began to cool down slowly but surely the meteor began to cool down and soon enough to freeze. Much to Ash's relief the frozen meteor began to fall to the ground. Dragonite then flew down and caught the meteor. Pikachu who was on the ground had just come from cutting the collar from Grachomp who was still knocked out.

Dragonite droped the metor and landed on the ground as multiple crowds of people came out cheering loud. Soon enough Ash came face to face with a news reporter.

"Excuse me young sir may I have your name please?" The reporter asked

"Ash." Ash simply said.

"Well Ash on behalf everyone in Lumiose city I would just like to thank you for saving us from what was sure to be a disaster." The reporter said.

"Sure." Ash said, at that moment professor Sycamore appeared at the scen.

"Ash where is Garchomp?" Professor Sycamore asked.

" He's fine just a little knocked out at the moment but with a little treatment should be better." Ash stated.

"Thank you." Professor Sycamore said

"I was also wondering if you could have a look at Pikachu and dragonite over the night." Ash said.

"Sure." Professor sycamore said as Ash left.

Ash arrived at the Yvonne residents and was surprised to find the door actually open at this time of night. He quietly got in so as to not wake anyone up.

"Finally you're back Sick of all your admirers?" Ash heard as he turned towards the living room and saw none other than Serena.

"Looks like you're awake." Ash said.

"You really didn't think we'd leave the door open at this time of night unless someone was awake did you." Serena said with a sly smile on her face.

"Tell you what, I was surprised." Ash said.

"That makes you a bigger idiot than I thought." Serena said. Ash was surprised by this, no matter how many times he threatened this girl she kept making jokes with him like they were friends or something. Ash couldn't help but smile at this.

"Serena Yvonne." Ash said.

"Yeah." Serena replied, that was the first time he had called her by her name.

"You're actually not as bad as I thought. I just don't know what it is but you're just an interesting person. So I'm giving you a shot." Ash said and before Serena could even say another word he was already going up to his room.

* * *

 **There we go folks I hope that was worth your wait, it was the best I could do given thetime and the lack of planning. I will try and make the next one better than this one and hopefully it is satisfactory.**

 **Anyway Ash has decided to give Serena a chance instead of just ignoring her advances( as a friend) so lets see how that will turn out for the both of them.**

 **Appearently there were no reviews that had any questions but I would like to thank you for your comments and I still look forward to your reviews.**

 **I have also posted a poll on my profile please do take a look and vote only two votes per person it will close by the time I post chapter 5. Please vote this will have a major effect on what the story contains. Thank you;)**

 **Chapter 4: New friends, New Rivals**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry to have delayed in updating this chapter but I was having a few problems to deal with, particularly wifi had run out so I could not write as well as post the chapter. I know this is unacceptable considering I also delayed in posting the previous but I hope this chapter was worth the long wait because I really tried to make it seem so.**

 **Last chapter Ash had finally decided to give Serena a chance and now we want to see how far the friendship develops from there. People have been saying that I should make Ash and Serena date but I am thinking strongly about it. I'm not saying it's a bad idea just saying that in every pokemon fanfic I have seen most of them include Ash or one of his companions dating and to me it's starting to get a little old, so let me think about it.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter I look forward to your comments. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Friends, New Rivals

It was around seven o'clock in the morning and everyone was sitting by the table in the living room having breakfast. Ash however was having an extremely hard time eating as he was receiving the lecture of his life because of his actions last night and all Serena and Grace could do was watch as Delila scolded her son.

"Ash are you even listening to me, you really have to be careful when you are pulling of stunts like that. You could've gotten yourself killed." Delila scolded as Ash continued to eat his food.

"So what was I supposed to do mom? Just let Garchomp destroy the city and even more and up killing himself?" Ash asked in a calm manner.

"You know what why don't we all take a breather, we could all use some fresh air right now." Grace said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ash, Serena was going to go meet up with some friends of hers I think it might be a good idea that you go with her, that way you can also make some friends here in Kalos." Grace suggested. Ash then looked over to Serena who was eating her food before she noticed Ash looking at her. He had told her he was going to give her a chance see what she was like but that had nothing to do with her friends but then again who knows what might happen by the end of the day.

"Sure, I don't see why not but first I'll get Pikachu from Professor Sycamore's lab and then we can go." Ash said much to Serena's surprise.

 _" I thought he was going to refuse saying he had no interest. I guess he really is giving me a chance."_ Serena thought to herself.

* * *

Two hours later Ash and Serena had arrived at Professor Sycamore's lab after they finished doing their stuff at home.

"You know you didn't have to come with me, I could have met you at the fountain with your friends." Ash said as he looked back at Serena.

"I know but you're also knew here, in fact I doubt you even know where the fountain is." Serena said.

"Well I can't really argue with that but I would have eventually made it." Ash said as he knocked on the front door. Soon Avrina came and opened the door.

"Oh morning guys, come on in the professor has been expecting you." Avrina said as she opened the door for them.

"So how are the repairs for the lab going?" Ash asked.

"They're going well, it might take a few days until everything is back to normal but other than that everything should be okay." Avrina said. The thgree of them then saw Professor Sycamore coming down from the stairs, it was then Avrina left for her duties.

"Ahhh morning you two, I've been expecting you." Professor Sycamore said.

"Morning professor, how is Garchomp feeling after what happened last night." Serena asked.

"He's feeling better and should be back to himself in no time." the professor said.

"That's very goo tpo hear." Ash said.

"Ash I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for Garchomp. If it was the army they probably would have taken him away or permanently dealt with him." Professor Sycamore said as both Ash and Serena knew what he meant by _'permanently dealt with him'._

"Sure I'm just glad I could help in anyway." Ash said.

"Anyways enough about that I take it you're here to take your Pikachu if I'm correct?" Professor Sycamore asked.

"Yeah that's right." Ash replied.

"Ok at please come this way." Professor Sycamore said as they began to walk along a corridor. As they were walking along the corridor Ash saw what looked like a glass window and inside was a froakie inside that seemed to be injured but was being attended to.

"Excuse me for asking but what happened to that froakie?" Ash asked as he stopped causing the professor and Serena to stop as well. Professor Sycamore turned around and noticed what they were looking at, his face then changed.

"That froakie got terribly injured during a battle because it was refusing to listen to it's trainer." Professor Sycamore said.

"Oh no, but why?" Serena asked in concern.

"There must be a reason for it's behaviour. Maybe it was being mistreated or something." ash stated as he too tried to think of a reason for this behaviour.

"That's what I thought at first but this isn't the first time this has happened. Over twenty trainers have returned froakie because of his disobedient and at this rate it won't ever have a trainer." Professor Sycamore stated as he looked over at froakie with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh poor thing, isn't there something we can do to help it?" Serena asked as she was starting to feel sorry for the water pokemon

"I wish there was but I can't think of anything." Professor Sycamore said.

"If it's okay with you professor and froakie too I would like to have a go with froakie. Maybe I can reach out to him." Ash said much to the professor's surprise and Serena's too.

"Ash are you sure about this, I mean he has also been known to attack some of his trainers." the professor said.

"I am willing to give it a shot. I don't believe in a bad pokemon, let alone a pokemon that attacks a trainer for no reason. Maybe it didn't want to belong to those trainers for some reason, maybe they didn't have the qualities of a trainer it was looking for. I may not fully understand the reason but I willing to give froakie a chance, that is if he will let me of course." Ash stated as he looked through the window at froakie.

"Very well Ash but for now I think it is best we let him rest up." Professor Sycamore as he signalled them to follow him.

Unknown to the froakie had heard the entire conversation and was extremely taken back by what Ash had just said. It had never heard a trainer speak of any pokemon in that manner and what amazed it even more was the fact that this boy was actually thinking of giving him a chance to be his pokemon despite his history with other trainers, maybe he could also give him a chance to be his trainer...just maybe.

Ash and Serena were waiting in another room which was smaller than that of the main room. The professor had told them to wait there while they he went to fetch Pikachu, soon therodent pokemon came running from the very door that the professor had entered with.

Pikka pikaa!" It cried as it jumped into Ash's arms being caught.

" Good to see you too buddy, glad you're okay." Ash said as the electric mouse climbed onto his shoulder.

"Well Ash, I'd like to thank you one more time for your help." professor Sycamore said.

"Sure no problem." Ash said.

"Does that mean we are all set to go." Serena asked as she realised they were kind of running late.

"Sure why not." Ash said.

Just as they were about to leave Ash then remembered something important that he had to do before he left the lab.

"Oh Professor, what about the issue with froakie?" Ash asked

"Oh but off course, just remember what I told you Ash, about froakie´s behaviour. Are you sure you want to do this?" the professor asked.

"I am willing to give froakie a chance but that is only if he is willing to do the same." Ash said in a rather calm manner.

"Very well then." Professor Sycamore said as he signalled Avrina to go retrieve the frog pokemon.

Soon Avrina returned holding a pokeball in her hand, she then gave the pokeball to the professor. The professor then took a look at the pokeball as he seemed so unsure about weathefr he should let it out or not considering how much trouble froakie has caused them already, what's stopping it from causing mischief around. The professor then let out a sigh which didn´t go unnoticed by everyone in the room before releasing froakie from its pokeball. Once it was out the first thing froakie did was observe it´s surroundings, apparently it was still in the lab and by the looks of things it was surrounded by four humans and a Pikachu. Upon seeing the boy with a Pikachu begin to approach him froakie quickly took a defensive stance as if it were preparing to battle.

"Hey now don´t worry we don´t want to fight. I just want to have a little chat with you that´s all." Ash said but it proved no use as froakie still remained in defensive position just in case. It wasn´t going to let it´s guard down to some random person, trainer or not. Froakie then also recognized it was the same voice from before when it was in the treatment room, so this was the boy who believed in reason for all actions but there was one thing froakie didn´t understand

"kie kie?" it cried asking Ash what he wanted from it.

"I just wanted to ask for you if you are willing to give me the chance to be your trainer. I promise I won´t disappoint you." Ash said directly.

The question itself surprised froakie who felt like laughing as soon as he said that but he then held it in whwen he realised that Ash was actually being sereious about this. Why the hell would this boy want to be its trainer after all he had been told about it. Not once did it hear a positive comment comme out of the professor´s mouth about it and now this boy was just showing up and claiming he wanted to be its just didn´t make any sense to froakie. Besides eeven if he did seem like a good person there was no way it was going to accedpt his proposal because it didn´t work well with people, especially trainers. Ash then noticed the look on froakie´s face and decided to continue on.

"I´ve heard quite a lot about you. It turns out you don´t really like having trainers, but if you don´t ind me asking why is that so? You´ve been disowned by atleast twenty trainers from what I have heard. So tell me then, is it because you felt they weren´t worthy or maybe they mistreated you. Whatever the case I want to believe there is a reasonable explanation for you disobeying your trainers, as well as mistreating them" Ash said as he tried to reach out to froakie.

The frog pokemon just closed and turned his head to the side his eyes as Ash was speaking, he did not need to explain himself to anyone, besides who said he wanted to have a trainer I the first place.

"Froakie froa!" it cred caiming that it didn´t need a trainer.

"Ahhh, so that´s what's going on. You don´t want to have a trainer and let me guess it´s because you believe you don´t need a trainer to become stronger, you believe it is something that you can do on your own without help." Ash said surprising everyone in the room, it wasn´t froakie´s problem that surprised them. It was the fact that Ash was able to figure all of that during a short period of time and theway that he was able to communicate with froakie as if he was a pokemon himself.

"Is this true froakie?" the professor asked but received no answer as froakie just face away from him. That was all the professor needed to know that it was true.

"So froakie back to my proposal, I know oyu´re pretty much against it but I have something to ask of you. Out of all the reports of your actions I have still chosen to give you a chance to become a member of my team, my family. I know you want to grow alone but think about the endless possibilities if we were to go on this journey together, we could see the world and face strong opponents along the way. I can´t force you to join me and I won´t but all I ask is for you to give me a chance and I promise if you don´t enjoy it…then I will set you free into the wild so you can achieve your goal on your own but if you chose to stay with me then I can promise you will grow stronger together everyday, join me and you will never be mistreated because to me every pokemon I have is like my own family and family sticks together." Ash said.

Froakie had a look of confusion on its face as it tried to process what Ash had just said. If it went with this boy the chances of it becoming a free pokemon would increase after all, he did say he would release it if it didn´t enjoy the experiencebtu there was also the other things that he had said about them growing stronger together and being a part of his family. Froakie had never really had a family of its own, its entire life had been based around the lab with its comrades but it never really got along with them because while they were dancing around in loops it was training to become stronger. Then there was also the fact that trainers usually had strong pokemon rather than those in the wild meaning it would face stronger pokemon if it went with Ash and it would also get stronger itself rather than being on the same level with wild pokemon. One question still remains though, what kind of trainer is Ash. In order to becom a strong pokemon it also need a strong trainer, one who cares for pokemon more than himself. Ash was pretty much that kind of trainer considering what he had done for that Garchomp last night, it had seen the entire thing on the TV in the treatment room. It was decided froakie was going to give Ash a chance but he better not screw this up in any way.

"froakie froa froa kie:" It cried claiming it was going to give him only one chance but if he screws up then that´s it.

"I don´t belive it, it actually agreed to be your pokemon" the professor saidas he looked on in shock.

"Out of everyone else froakie chose you." Serena said as she too was slightly shocked.

"Ash´s words reached out to froakie and froakie responded to them positively" Avrina said as smile formed on her face.

"Here you go Ash I believe this now belongs to take good care of froakie and I hope you are the trainer tat froakie has been looking for." Professor Sycamore said as he handed Ash the pokeball

"Thanks professor,I'll do my best." Ash said before kneeling down and facing froakie. He then reached the hand with the pokeball in front of froakie as if he was returning it but he didn't.

"So it's a promise. To continue growing stronger together, the sky is the limit.

Froakie was surprised by this gesture but could not help to smile. It had a feeling that it and Ash were going to get stronger but it still had to decide if it wanted to stay with him but that was a question for another time.

"Froakie!" It cried as it jumped before pressing the button on the pokeball allowing itself to be sucked inside.

"Thank you again professor for letting me keep froakie." Ash said

"Don't mention it Ash. I'm just glad froakie finally accepted someone as a trainer, and I hope it stays that way Ash." The professor said.

"I'm sure it will." Ash said before turning to Serena.

"All has bee said and done, I think it's time to go.

"About time too don't you think." Serena said as she And Ash were now leaving, giving their thanks and goodbyes to the professor.

After about fifteen minuets Ash and Serena arrived at what looked like a park. It had a large fountain in the center that had a sculpture of the pokemon swana. Around the were many hedges and people as well as pokemon just laying or playing on the grass some walking along the path.

If there was one place Ash did not like is a park because of how crowded it isf,fmfmfm

"Alright you got me to come to a park, which is one of my least favorite places. So can we please get what we need and get out of here, feels quite crowded." Ash said as he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Serena looked back at him and noticed he had put his cap in front of his face so no one could see it.

"Relax we've still got some time, we just need to find some people here. Why are you covering your face anyway?" Serena asked curiously.

"It's nothing, just want to get out of here quick." Ash simply said as pikachu also nodded in agreement but Serena didn't buy it, she knew that there was something they were hiding but she'd decided not to press the matter as she continued to look around for her friend.

"Serena! There you are, do you know how long I've been waiting for you I mean seriously you can't keep a girl waiting that long, otherwise you won't find her here!" A girl shouted as she ran into Serena giving her a hug that almost made her fall over but she managed to maintain composure. The girl seemed more or less Serena's height she had brown hair, wore a pink t-shirt and some small shorts.

"Gee Shauna I'm sorry I just got a little held up that's all." Serena said as she tried to break out of Shauna's grasp.

"Got a LITTLE bit held up, you do know you're always late right, I mean this is probably the first time you've got here before Daniel, speaking of which where is that boy, I swear I feel as if I should strangle the both of you!" Shauna complained as she began to walk up and down in frustration, Ash and pikachu could not help but sweat drop at the scene before them, if they didn't know any better they would have thought this girl was related to Misty (Ash's first companion).

"Anyways what is it that held you up this time."

"Well I came across an old friend who's been staying with us for a while and he wanted to go check on his Pokemon at the lab then we got delayed by some other stuff and that's it. Shauna meet Ash, Ash this is Shauna my best friend." Serena said as she pulled Ash from where he was so he was in front of her. Shauna said nothing as she looked at Ash for a moment (not in that way), she then realized she had made a totally bad first impression towards this guy.

"Hey." Ash simply said.

"Hi, sorry about that, didn't mean to make a bad first impression just I've been waiting here for almost thirty minuets and I guess I got carried away." Shauna said nervously.

"It's okay it happens to the best of us." Ash said.

"Anyways you said Daniel wasn't here yet." Serena said.

"Yeah don't know what's taking him so long." Shauna said as she looked around.

After about five minuets Serena spotted someone that looked familiar, it was a bot wearing a black red shirt with a black leather jacket and a black trousers. The boy seemed to be looking for someone as well.

"Guys I found him. Hey Daniel over here!" Serena shouted, Daniel heard her then turned their direction and began to walk towards them.

"Sorry I'm late had to do some stuff, you know." Daniel said.

"I swear Daniel, you think just because you're Diantha's son that you can just get away with anything don't you! Well I got something right here and it's not pretty!" Shauna said as before pulling on Daniel's ears.

"Ow...ow...ow...Shauna come on...we ...ow...ow...ow...can talk this out...oooowwwww" Daniel said as he cried out in pain.

"So you're Diantha's son." Ash said suddenly, this caused the argument between Shauna and Daniel to stop as Daniel turned to Ash.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" Daniel asked in a cocky manner.

"Hey Daniel, come on let's be nice. This is Ash and Ash this you already know this is Daniel.

"Wait you mean this is the guy that you were always..." Daniel started as Serena waved her hands in front of trying to tell him to keep quiet, luckily for her before Daniel could finish his sentence Shuana covered his mouth before shoving him to the side.

"Yes you idiot, that's the guy. Geez." Shauna said.

"So what's today's plan anyways?" Serena asked trying to change the topic before things got any worse.

"Shauna we're all ears, I mean you are the one who called us here in the first place right." Daniel said.

"Fair enough, I was thinking since there are four of us today maybe we could have a battle." Shauna suggested, this caught Ash's interest.

"A battle..hhmmmm. Sounds good to me, I mean it has been a while since we got to have a battle." Daniel said.

"Serena, Ash." Shauna said as she looked toward them.

"Yeah sure, I guess I'm in." Serena said. Now all eyes were fixed on Ash.

"Yeah alright, count me in." Ash said.

Soon the four of them found one of the many battlefields that were at the park.

"Alright so I was thinking of having a tag team instead of one on one." Shauna suggested.

"As long as I get to pick my team mate." Daniel said.

"This should be interesting." Ash said.

"Pika." it cried nodding in agreement.

"We'll go ahead a pick said.

"Alright alright." Daniel said as he looked at his options. There was Ash, he looked like a trainer maybe even a professional or maybe it was just what he thought but the way Daniel saw it Ash was competing in the Kalos League meaning that they were already rivals so he can't pick Ash. Then there was Serena, back when it was just the three of them Serena had always been the least experienced because she was always shy and nervous so that definitely cancelled her out. So Shauna was the only one he could work with in this particular case, even though she can be hard headed sometimes she always knows when to focus.

"You're taking forever Daniel." Shauna said now getting annoyed.

"Alright then, I choose you as my partner." Daniel said.

"Me...well alright. The teams have been set, Ash and Serena versus Shauna and Daniel. Let's each head to our respective sides." Shauna said as they went to their different sides of the field.

Once they were at their sides Ash noticed that Serena seemed a bit of, she was messing with her fingers and hair. She seemed to be very nervous and afraid.

"Is this your first time in a battle?" Ash asked, the question caught Serena of guard.

"No this is my second time actually, my first time was against Shauna." Serena said as she seemed to have an uncomfortable look on her face, remembering the way that battle had turned out. Ash noticed the look on Serena's face and realized that she had lost that battle terribly.

"I can tell it didn't go so well." Ash said, Serena remained silent as she looked at the ground. "Just because you lost a battle doesn't mean you can't try again right, besides you can't just give up."

"Yeah I guess so." Serena said not really convinced by Ash's words.

"Hey! If you two are done chatting, how about we get started!" Daniel shouted from across the field.

"Sure how about I start us of! Froakie I choose you." Ash shouted as he threw froakie'a pokeball letting the frog Pokemon onto the field.

"Froa?" it cried in confusion.

"Look I know you weren't expecting to be called upon so soon but I just thought this would be the best way to prove myself to you before we start out journey." Ash said, froakie then nodded it's head before turning back to the field to await its opponents. Mean while Ash took out his pokedex and began to study froakie'a moves.

"Alright guess that means I'm next, chespin lets show them how we roll." Daniel said as he released the grass type pokemon.

"Froakie lets go!" Shauna shouted as she released her own froakie.

"Fennekin come on out!" Serena shouted as she released the fire fox pokemon.

"Ladies first." Ash said.

"Sure why not." Daniel shrugged.

"Alright then froakie approach Ash's froakie with pound." Shauna shouted.

"Not so fast fennekin counter with scratch!" Serena shouted.

Shauna's froakie ran towards Ash's froakie with its hands glowing white ready to strike but was cut of by fennekin's claws which were also glowing white. The two began to exchange continuous strikes but were unable to land any on their opponents.

"Alright froakie time to get in there, use water pulse." Ash said.

Ash's froakie then released a sphere of water towards Shauna's froakie, due to being distracted with fennekin froakie never saw the attack coming and got struck head on, sending it flying until it landed a few meters in front of Shauna. Despite the attack froakie quickly got back up, it wasn't going down with just one attack.

"Froakie!" Shauna's froakie cried claiming it wasn't out yet.

"Show them froakie. Ash I thought you were having a go with Daniel, why did you get between Serena and I?" Shauna asked angrily.

"So you think in a tag team battle you fight the opponent you are assigned to?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah, that's how it is." Shauna said.

"No. A tag team match is all about team work, working with your partner to defeat your opponents. In this case my partner was in trouble so I helped her, it's as simple as that." Ash said, Daniel and Shauna had not yet seen this side of Ash but Serena had.

"Alright then chespin use pin missile." Daniel said.

"Froakie counter with bubble then use water pulse on the ground in front of them." Ash simply said.

Chespin released multiple glowing pins from it head that flew towards Ash's froakie and fennekin but Ash's froakie countered them by releasing an equal number of bubble that made the pins explode on contact, froakie then released another pulse of water in front of its opponents causing dust to form up around them.

"Now is our chance!" Ash shouted.

"Right, fennekin use flamethrower!" Serena shouted as she got what Ash was saying.

"Use bubble." Ash shouted.

Daniel and Shauna as well as their pokemon could not see anything through the cloud of dust, they were surprised when they saw a jet of fire and multiple bubbles come through the dust and before they could react in anyway the attacks hit their pokemon sending them back as they once again landed in front of their trainers.

"Haha it worked!" Serena exclaimed happily

"That was just cheap luck." Daniel said as chespin and Shauna's froakie slowly got back up, despite do being badly damaged.

"It's not luck, it's called strategy." Ash stated.

"Use bubble then water pulse." Shauna shouted, taking advantage of the fact that they were distracted.

Shauna's froakie then released multiple bubbles of water towards fennekin and due to being distracted Serena was unable to react on time. Fennekin was struck by multiple bubbles of water and all of them struck it head on, before fennekin had the chance to recover Shauna's froakie quickly released a large ball of water.

"Quick fennekin dodge the attack before it's too late." Serena shouted in worry, Ash was just about to interfere but then by the looks of things Ash realized anything he did then would be too late, which meant fennekin was going to have to endure the attack and would hopefully still be able to fight, sure enough fennekin was unable to recover on time from the previous super effective attacks and got struck once again head on. When the smoke cleared it revealed fennekin lying on the ground unconscious and it had swirly eyes indicating that it had been knocked out.

"Gotta hand it to you Shauna even I didn't see that coming." Daniel said in a slightly surprised tone.

"It got the job done didn't it and besides you should always remain focused on the battle." Shauna said.

"Return fennekin." Serena said as she returned her pokemon.

"Don't worry Serena we can take it from here." Ash said.

"See if you can take both of us on, chespin use vine whip." Daniel said.

"Froakie use water pulse." Shauna said.

"Froakie surround yourself with threbbles." Ash said rather calmly.

Ash's froakie made its threbbles grow large enough to cover its body as its opponents launched their respective attacks, froakie took the attacks head on but the damage had been been greatly reduced by the threbbles. When the smoke had cleared everyone except Ash was rather surprised that froakie seemed rather fine Ash the realized that chespins vines were stuck on froakies threbbles.

"Alright time to end this battle, stick those vines to the ground to hold chespin within radius then use water pulse on Shauna's froakie." Ash said.

Froakie followed Ash's instructions rather fast, it quickly used its threbbles to stick chespins vines to the ground before launching a water pulse at Shauna's froakie before it could react. Shauna's froakie was hit head on by the attack. When the smoke cleared Shauna's froakie was unconscious and had swirly eyes.

"One down and one to go." Ash said.

"What...how did you do that's?" Shauna said in disbelief as she returned froakie.

"It's called reflex." Ash said.

"Alright then let's see you take me out that easily." Daniel said.

"Alright but before we go at it let me give you a tip. You may have the type advantage but in case you hadn't noticed I have the field advantage. In a way you're stuck and don't have much space to move which means I can easily reach out and defeat you even though you still have one grass type move left I doubt you'll be continuously using it until the battle is over and besides I already know how to counter it." Ash said calmly, Shauna, Serena and Daniel were all surprised when they realized Ash may actually have the upper hand in this battle.

"Froakie use pound." Ash said which caused Daniel to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh no you don't, chespin use pin missile. " Daniel said.

Chespin launched multiple pins into the air as froakie came towards it with its hands glowing white. Froakie saw the pins come towards it's it began to jump, duck or move to the sides in order to avoid the attack, it managed to avoid most of the pins but got struck by the last two. Despite the super effective attack froakie pushed forward and struck chespin in the gut and face.

"Froakie quickly put some threbbles on chespins head to prevent it from using pin missile!" Ash shouted.

Froakie understanding what Ash was planning quickly took some threbbles from its neck and covered all the spikes that were on chespins head.

"Oh no, chespin try to use pin missile." Daniel shouted.

"It won't work Daniel." Ash said.

Sure enough chespin tried to launch some pins at froakie but nothing came out, all that could be seen was a green glow coming from threbbles but nothing more, it was then that chespin cried out in pain as it held its head.

"See now you're causing self damage to your own pokemon." Ash said.

"Alright then, chespin I know it's a long shot but I need you to break your vines out of those threbbles." Daniel pleaded, something Serena or Shauna had never seen him do.

"As much as I want to see chespin perform this miracle I must put this battle to an end, froakie use water pulse." Ash said.

"Chespin come on!" Daniel shouted.

Froakie launched its water pulse at chespin who was trying its hardest to free its vines from the threbble but was having no luck, despite this chespin chose not to give up as it continued to try and get free. At the last second its vines were free from the threbbles and the force was enough to caused it to roll back a few inches which is all that it needed for the water pulse to miss.

"Alright way to go chespin." Daniel cried out happily.

" Ches chespin!" It cried out in triumph.

"I gotta even I didn't think he was going to make it out but then again I hoped he would but the battle isn't over just yet. Froakie use bubble while running up close then use pound then water pulse head on." Ash said.

"I know I didn't expect it either but it happened which also means we ain't out of this battle just yet, use vine whip." Daniel said.

As froakie ran forward it began to release multiple bubbles at chespin who reacted by slashing through each and every one of them, froakie then jumped between the vines and struck chespin with pound in the stomach and face again before it started to charge up a water pulse.

"Fffrrrrooooaaaakkkkkiiiiieeeee!" It cried as it launched the biggest water pulse it could. Chespins vines were unable to stop the attack as it went right through them and struck chespin head on. When the smoke cleared it showed chespin still standing as it was fighting the urge to pass out.

"Alright chespin I knew you were still in there." Daniel praised.

"Three, two, one now." Ash said and at that very moment chespin fell down as fatigue had finally caught up to it. For a moment nobody said a word as they were all except Ash processing what just happened, Serena then recovered.

"We won!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped around in circles.

"You're no ordinary trainer Ash." Daniel said as he and Shauna went to Ash and Serena's side of the field.

"Yeah no kidding, although that froakie is knew I doubt this is your first time battling." Shauna said.

As the day continued on the group went to engage in a few activities in Lumiose as they got to know more about each other (though Ash didn't say much about himself). At the end of the day Ash and Serena were now heading.

"The Kalos league just got a hell lot more interesting with people like Daniel in it. Though if Diantha is anything like her son then defeating her should be easy." Ash said.

"Pikachu." It cried from Ash's shoulder.

"So you're entering the Kalos league so you have a chance to face Diantha?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, she my last obstacle." Ash said as he stopped at the edge of a cliff to enjoy the view of the sunset.

"What do you want to achieve Serena, though you avoided the subject last time I know for a fact you don't want to be a ryhorn racer."

"Alright yes I don't want to be a ryhorn racer I want to compete in the battle chateau." Serena said

"Then why are you not going for that goal?" Ash asked as he turned to Serena.

"It's not as simple as that Ash. Ever since I was a little child my mom always talked about me being a ryhorn racer, almost like it was my dream instead of hers, she had already planned out everything for me, like when I was going to have my first official race and when I would enter professional races. I just don't want to see the look on her face when I have to tell her that I don't want to be a ryhorn racer, she will be destroyed." Serena said as she continued to look at the horizon with a sad face.

"I understand that Serena but you can't let your mom control your life like this, it's just crazy and besides back when she was young she loved ryhorn racing but you don't. It's not your passion Serena, trust me when I say you do t want to live the rest of your life doing something you don't love." Ash said as he was also looking at the horizon.

"It's easy for you to say you haven't been in this situation."Serena said.

"Oh I have actually, just not this particular situation. I actually started my journey when I was nine, do you know how hard it was for me to get my mom to actually let me go on a journey at the age of nine. I actually stated begging when I was eight because I knew it would take a while for my mom to agree. After begging multiple times I finally got her to let me go but it didn't stop there, when I started my journey Almost every gym I went to refused to except my challenge because I was too young but I still didn't give up and eventually they excepted my challenge because I insisted but that wasn't even the worst part the league had rules about such things, it's only because of blue the Kanto champion I never would have made it in. It's all about your choices, I mean look at me now." Ash said as Serena looked at him with shock, he was right her mother would understand that ryhorn racing isn't what Serena wants to do.

"You're right Ash, I'll talk to her tonight." Serena said as they began on their way back to the house.

Later that night Everyone had just come from eating a well cooked supper by Delila and Ash who had helped out a little. Now Serena and Grace were doing the dishes considering that Ash and Delila had cooked for them, Serena the places some cups in the cupboard as she was trying to find the courage to tell her mom about her goals and dreams.

"Serena are you okay, you've been acting weird since you and Ash returned?" Grace asked as she had noticed Serena's strange behavior.

"Mon there's something I need to tell you." Serena said as she was starting to avoid eye contact with Grace which didn't go unnoticed.

"Sure, what is it Serena?" Grace asked.

"Well...its...its just that...I" Serena stammered as she failed to find the right words to use in this particular situation. She didn't want to hurt her mother but she also wanted her to understand how she felt about this.

"Serena if something is bothering you, you know you can always tell me." Grace said, it was then Serena just snapped. She needed to get this out of her, she had been holding it in for way too long.

"I don't want to be a ryhorn racer!" Serena blurted almost shouted before covering her mouth in relisation of what she had just said. She didn't want to tell her mom like that, it had come out too strong.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked with a somewhat hurt and confused expression on her face, this was enough to make Serena regret everything she had just said but she knew there was no going back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it's just that I was afraid I would hurt your feeling because I knew how much you wanted me to follow in your footsteps but then Ash helped me realize that if I continued to do this then I would not be happy doing ryhorn racing as a career, don't get me wrong I love ryding ryhorn but it's just not passion. I want to compete in the battle chateau, that is my passion mom." Serena said as she felt a huge amount of stress leave her body, she almost felt weightless. Serena then turned to her mom to see how she was processing everything she had just told her. She saw a look of shock, disbelief, guilt and pain, the list could go on but those were the main emotions Serena could at least pick out. Grace then turned to face Serena.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Grace asked as she realized Serena was hesitating to answer the question.

"Five to six years." Serena said as she looked at the ground.

"Oh my god." Grace said as she put her hands on her head and turned away from Serena.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just didn't know how to tell you. Please don't be mad." Serena said.

"No I'm not mad at you, I'm angry at myself for not noticing it sooner. It just makes me a bad mother, not knowing what my daughter wants to do in life." Grace said but she was shocked when Serena came up and hugged her.

"Don't say that, you're the best mother I could ever ask for. It's my fault for hiding it from you and lying to you for all this time." Serena said as she was still hugging her mother.

"But as you mother I am supposed to see through those lies and know you better than anyone else, I'm really sorry Serena for making you pursue a dream which wasn't even your own." Grace said as tears began to escape from her eyes and fall down.

"I'm sorry too mom I should have told you the truth in the beginning. Serena said as she felt a few tears escape her eyes. Serena then felt Grace break the hug as she looked into her eyes

"We were both at fault here Serena and if it's not too late I'd like to make it up to you." Grace said .

"How?" Serena asked.

"I want you to go on your journey and compete in the battle chateau, I want you to achieve your dream like I did because that's your passion." Grace said.

"Really mom!" Serena shouted as she was failing to contain her excitement.

"Yes really, I want you to go out there and do what you love because your happiness is all that matters to me Serena." Grace said as she embraced her daughter in another hug.

"Thank you you don't know how much this means to me. I promise from now on if I have a problem you'll be the first to know." Serena said.

"Now tomorrow morning you and I can go get your first Pokemon at professor Sycamores." Grace said as Serena sweat dropped at that.

"About that...well...I already got a pokemon." Serena said nervously.

"Wow it's like I didn't know my daughter at all. Well come on I want to see it." Grace said as she urged Serena.

"Alright then, come on out." Serena said as she reached for fennekins pokeball before releasing the fire fox pokemon.

"Aaawwww a fennekin its so cute." Grace said as she petted it on the head.

" fenn fennekin. " it cried as was enjoying the feeling.

Serena continued to watch as her mom interacted with her pokemon, at first she was afraid her mom would not approve of any of this but here she was being allowed to go on a journey. She and her mom had also managed to work things out between them and Serena had never felt relived in her life, this was what she needed a mother who approved and accepted her the way she was. Tomorrow would be a new day for her and soon she would be going on an adventure of her own, maybe Ash was right all she needed to do was work very hard for her goals and let no one stand in her way. Speaking of Ash, Serena wondered if he still remembered the promise he had made back when she left pallet town about him finding her one day and then traveling together. Ahhh it didn't matter right now she could talk to him about it tomorrow right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment with her mom and partner.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Welo folks that raps up this chapter, it was a lot longer than I expected it to be but I think it came out okay. Once again I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I just lost track of time.**

 **I have some news which may disappoint some of you but I think I made the right choice in doing this, from not on I can only post one chapter every two weeks. This will help me keep track of my story and will give me more time to right long chapters such as these ones. I hope you all understand.**

 **A reminder please do not forget to vote on my poll and also to review the story. Please do feel free to comment or criticize, your comments can help me right a better story.**

 **Happy Easter to all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ladies and gentlemen I am indeed very sorry for the delay but I was a bit held up when the Wi-Fi at our house had finished so I could not finish writing the chapter. In the end I managed to make the chapter far longer than I expected I hope you enjoy it I tried my best to actually make this chapter a bit exciting so as to not disappoint you guys I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I got some news for all of you, as promised the poll I posted will now be closed and for those wondering what the results may be I'm afraid I can't tell you because it will ruin the story but I can tell you this much, the decision was not mine it was yours and the results were very close so if you didn't vote you should have. Anyways as I was saying the results of the poll were very interesting and I think I might have a hard time writing a story like that, though I already have some ideas and I think you'll find it interesting as the story goes on.**

 **Aside all that I think the choice the audience made is one that I can work with. I know I say this a lot but please do review my chapters so as to let me know how I am doing.** **I want to try something new that I have noticed a lot of authors doing but tell me if you don't think it's not necessary.**

 **Ash: Did you have to make me so... I don't know...mysterious.P**

 **Tubeday: (sigh) I won't bother. Are you going to do the disclaimer or should I.**

 **Ash: Okay, Tubeday does not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

Chapter **5: New Adventures**

.It had been a week since Serena had told her mother about a passion to compete in the battle chateau, her friends were happy for her, though Ash didn't show it much he was satisfied with the fact that she was pursuing her dream. Today was the day Ash was going to leave Lumiose in order to start his journey and Serena as well considering that her mom had stated she was starting her journey the same day as Ash, Daniel had left a few days ago wanting to get a head start in front of Ash, followed by Shauna.

Ash and Delila had also moved to their new home about five days ago and were completely settled in, the best part is that their house wasn't that far from Serena's. Their house was bigger than Serena's, it had about three bedrooms, the living room which was bigger, the kitchen about the same size and the bathroom. It was a two story building and the bathroom as well as the bedrooms were upstairs.

At that moment Ash and Serena were just taking a walk around town, Ash had insisted that he should go alone but Serena insisted she wanted to go with him so she just went with her. The two were just walking in silence which was starting to annoy Ash so he decided to break the silence.

"So are you excited about starting your journey today." Ash asked.

"To tell you the truth I'm nervous about all of this, maybe even a little bit scared." Serena said as she looked away.

"And why is that?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm just afraid that I won't be good enough. I mean you already know that I'm not that good of a battler, what if I don't even make it to the grand festival." Serena said as she began to shake her head.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, you aren't gonna make it." Ash simply said which caused Serena to look up at him.

"How can you say that?" Serena asked as she felt like slapping Ash right there and then.

"Well it's true you won't, at least not with that attitude." Ash stated as he looked away from her.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"What's the point of going to war if you believe all is lost, what's the point of going to a competition if you believe you've lost and what's the point of chasing a dream if you believe you won't achieve it. The point is you might as well not compete in the battle chateau if you're going admit defeat right from the start." Ash said as he turned to face Serena.

"So what's it going to be Yvonne?"

"(sigh) I guess you're right maybe I'm just over reacting." Serena said. After a while the two then went back to their respective homes to prepare for the adventures there were about to set on. For Ash this was his seventh region, the region where he might finally achieve his dream of being a pokemon master. For Serena this was a whole new experience, traveling an entire region, making friends and probably a few rivals.

An hour later both Ash and Serena along with their mothers met by the entrance to the forest of route one. Both of them were ready to leave but their mothers were being...well they were being mothers.

"I want you to be careful out there and call every once in a while to tell me how you are doing. And make sure you pack a good set of supplies every time you get to a town or city." Grace said as she continued to tell Serena what she should be prepared for, Delila could not but smile at the scene.

"I remember when that was me back when you first went on your journey." Delila said as Ash chuckled at this.

"Yeah except yours was way longer than this." Ash said.

"Oh and remember to be careful out there especially with criminal organizations like team rocket out there." Grace said as this caught Ash's attention.

"Did you say team rocket?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Delila and I saw it on the new that a criminal organization has been causing some trouble within the routes, they found out from a trainer that they called themselves team rocket." Grace said.

Serena noticed that Ash had become almost pale, as if he had seen a ghost or something of the sort. Ash then turned to his mother she seemed to also have a somewhat sad look on her face as she looked away from Ash, Serena could tell that there was some history between Ash, Delila and team rocket.

"When did you guys hear the news?" Ash asked as he turned to his mother, she hesitated to answer for a moment for a moment before looking at Ash.

"About three days ago." Delila said as she once again turned away from Ash.

"Three days ago..." Ash said as he placed his hands behind his head in disbelief.

"I was going to tell you but I just didn't know how to." Delila said. Ash then realized that Grace and Serena were starting to get a little uncomfortable with the situation and decided it was best to continue this another time.

"Forget it we'll talk about this the next time I visit." Ash said as began to walk towards the forest. Soon he was out of sight

"Ash..." Delila said to herself once he was gone.

"Is everything okay between you two." Grace asked.

"Yeah it's okay we just have some bad chemistry with team rocket." Delila said confirming Serena's suspicions.

"I best get going as well if I want to make it to santalune for the tournament that's coming up." Serena said as she began leaving.

"Alright dear, call me when you get there I want to watch you first tournament!" Grace shouted. Serena turned around and began to walk backwards while also waving her hand.

"Will do." Serena shouted before turning back and walking into the forest.

"You and Serena seem to have gotten much closer since she told about her goals." Delila pointed out.

"Yeah you're right. Their no more walls between us, we were able to understand each other better because we were open to each other. I would like to think we have bonded more over the past few days than we did in the last few years." Grace said.

"I wish I could have that kind of bond or connection with Ash." Delila stated as she let out a sad smile.

"Why can't you.?" Grace asked.

"It's very difficult because of the guy he's becoming, over the past few years Ash has been becoming more and more antisocial and keeping to himself more. He has a lot of trust issues, he isn't what he was when he was a child, he doesn't really smile like he used to when he was little. Oh how I miss that smile though, it was so radiant and alive that you would end up smiling too." Delila said as she continued to stare at the would that Ash and Serena had just entered.

"What happened to him?" Grace asked.

"A lot of things happened to him Grace, some which are very much life changing and would definitely justify the way he has changed." Delila said.

Meanwhile in the forest Serena had been walking for slightly more than two hours and was starting to get a bit tired due to not being used to walking for such a long period of time. She then decided that this would be a good chance for her to take a break and look for new pokemon to capture, if she had any hope to advance far in the upcoming tournament she couldn't just rely on fennekin other wise she would tire out easily. The more Pokemon she had the more chances of winning. Serena stopped and sat on a log she found lying around, she then opened her bag as she looked for some food to eat, she then decided she could also let fennekin out so she could also have a snack.

"Come on out fennekin." Serena said as she took the pokeball from her pocket and threw it forward, the fire fox fox Pokemon came out before sneezing some flames. It then looked at Serena as it waited for her instructions.

"fennekin." It cried.

"Hey fennekin I thought we could take a break and eat some food then afterwards look for some Pokemon to catch." Serena said.

"fenn!" It cried happily claiming it was hungry.

"I know, alright eat up." Serena said as she took out the Pokemon food she usually fed fennekin, it was her favorite food and she always finished it. As soon as Serena placed the bowl with its food down fennekin dug into her food as she began to eat. Serena then continued to eat her food.

* * *

Its been about thirty minuets since Serena and fennekin began to look for any new pokemon to catch but so far she was having no luck. She had ofcourse come across a few pokemon such as fletchling, caterpie, and a few other pokemon but none of those really caught her interest. As she continued to search for another thirty minuets she was just continuously coming across the same type of pokemon as before and that was really starting to annoy her, she was starting to consider catching a fletchling because those were the ones she had been coming across most lately and also because it would help to have a pokemon that could fly on her team but the thing for her was that fletchling is a bit of a common pokemon and most trainers would expect a beginner to have it. Serena thoughts were all of a sudden interrupted when she heard a loud explosion coming from her left side.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"kin?" fennekin also cried from beside her, they then heard a loud cry before a loud thud sound. Serena thought that it might just be ttwo trainers having a battle but then decided it still wouldn't hurt to check it out;.

"Lets go check it out." Serena said as she began to run towards the cries of pain with fennekin not far behind her.

As she was running the cries were becoming louder and louder, all of a sudden Serena was starting to doubt it was a pokemon battle because she couldn't hear any commands being shouted which only made her run faster. Soon she arrived at a clearing as some was clearing, she was sure she had arrived at the right spot because she could hear the pokemon begin to cry out louder than before. The smoke cleared faster than she had originally thought it would, what she saw when the some cleared almost terrified her. There on the ground was a furfrou, it looked badly injured with bruises all over its body and multiple cuts as well, some of them deep enough to make it start bleeding. Flying above it were three angry fletchling and a fletchinder, it didn't take a second for Serena to realise that the four of them were ganging up on furfrou. Serena then saw fletchinder engulf itself in flames before charging towards furfrou and crashing into him sending him crashing into one of the nearby trees. The sudden impact caused furfrou to start coughing out a little bit of blood before it started to slowly and shakily get back up. A grin formed on fletchinders face as he saw this.

"fletch fletchindeeerrrr!" It cried out.

"Ling ling fletchling!" The fletchling cried as their wings glowed with steel wing before flying down towards furfrou. Furfrou braced itself for the worst, considering it was in no condition to avoid the attacks or even fight back for that matter. It then shut its eyes as it waited for the attacks to hit, it was surprised when it heard a loud thud in front of it before hearing some footsteps coming its way. It then opened its eyes to see Serena and fennekin standing in front of it in a defensive manner. fennekins claws glowing white while they were extended, they then retracted as they stopped glowing. In front of Serena was a fletchling that was on the ground grunting in pain before quickly shaking it of and going to the rest of the flock that were now beside fletchinder.

"That's enough!" Serena shouted as she spread her arms wide in front of furfrou, furfrou who was next to her was starting to growl as it was crouching low ready to attack if they didn't retreat.

"chindeeerrr!" fletchinder cried out again as the fletchlings wings began to glow. Serena though they were about to come at them with steel wing but was surprised to see when they began to release multiple blades of wind as they came down towards her. Serena knew she couldn't just try and avoiud the attack because it might end up hitting furfrou.

"Alright fennekin use flamethrower!" Serena shouted.

Fennekin didn't waste any time as it released a jet of flames into the incoming attack. The two attacks collided mid air and caused a large explosion and some smoke to form in the area again, Serena then heard fletchinder cry out but it wasn't in pain which made Serena guess that the fletchling would be coming in to attack again. A few seconds later Serena began to see some white glows through the smoke and not a second later the four fletchling came flying towards fennekin one after the other with steel wing.

"Fennekin dodge and us scratch!" Serena shouted.

fennekin claws began to glow white before they extended and became longer, it then jumped towards one of the incoming fletchling which had no time to avoid her attack and scratched it causing it to crash into the ground. Fennekin managed to avoid the second fletchling but while it was sill in mid air it got struck by the other two fletchling before falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Fennekin!" Serena cried as she ran towards her pokemon, the fletchling(including the one that was scratched) then flew towards fletchinder one again. Serena then knelt down in front of her pokemon as she checked how it was doing. All she could see were a few bruises from the attacks and also the impact.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked as she was about to help fennekin up.

Fenn...ekin." it cried weakly as it started to stand up on its own with a look of determination on its face, if those fletchling thought fennekin was going to go down that easily then they surely had anther thing coming. Once it gained its composure it blew some flames out of its ears to show it could still fight.

"That's it fennekin!" Serena exclaimed.

"Fletchinder!" Fletchinder cried causing both Serena and fennekin to turn their attention back towards it.

"Feeenekiiiin!" Fennekin shouted as it stood defensively in front of furfrou. Serena then realised that the flock wanted to finish their business with furfrou but she wasn't going to let that happen, not while she was around and it seemed as though fennekin was already one step ahead of her.

"That's right, you're not going to harm this furfrou anymore than you already have!"Serena shouted towards the flock.

"Fletch?" fletchinder cried as a grin appeared on its face, it had tried to give them a fair warning and mind their own business but if they weren't going to leave then they also deserved to be punished. Fletchinder then enveloped itself in flamed before flying towards fennekin and Serena with amazing speed.

"That's flame charge. Fennekin use flamethrower and be careful the more he uses that attack the faster he will become!"Serena shouted.

fennekin once again wasted no time before releasing a jet of fire towards fletchinder, the bird pokemon didn't even attempt to avoid the attack and flew straight into the jet of fire. To Serena and fennekins surprise the attack did no damage what so ever because the flames surrounding fletchinder absorbed the flamethrower. fletchinder then came in and crashed into fennekin with amazing force due to its speed, sending it flying and crashing into on of the nearby trees but it didn't stop there fletchinder resumed its attack but instead of going towards fennekin it was going towards Serena, before Serena could even react fletchinder crashed into her making her fall on the ground and roll a few times before she also crashed into a tree.

"Fletchinder!" fletchinder cried as it turned to face the four fletchling.

"Ling Ling!" the fletchling cried out in response before their wings began to glow, they then released multiple blades of wind towards fennekin who was starting to get up slowly but before she could fully recover all the wind blades struck her head on.

"kiin!"the fox pokemon cried out in pain as each blade struck it.

"fennekin!"Serena shouted as she tried to reach the fox pokemon but it proved to be no use because as soon as she stood up she was once again talked to the ground by fletchinder. Not long after that happened to fletchling then came in with steel wing and began to the both of them while fletchinder was watching with an amused look on his face. This is what all those who stood in his way would face, he would make them die in agonizing pain. He continued to wa6tch the fletchling as they attacked the girl and her pokemon, as much as it wanted to join the fun it knew it had to finish its furfrou that was now in front of it.

Serena despite being attacked by three of the fletchling she could see fennekin being continuously struck by the fourth fletchling with either steel wing or razor wind. She felt she had to do something to help it out but what could she possibly do when she wasn't doing any better at handling herself than it was, she then turned her head towards furfrou's direction and saw it was still lying on the ground unconscious in front of her, Serena then saw fletchinder coming towards furfrou with a huge smirk on its face. Serena knew there was no way she could stop it alone and if these fletchling were going to keep on attacking her until she passed out or something. What Serena saw next almost scared her again, fletchinder then enveloped itself in flames before crashing into the unconscious furfrou, fletchinder then flew up before coming back round as it prepared to land another hit but to Serena's surprise a blue sphere of water made its way past her from behind and struck fletchinder.

"Use your threbbles to keep those fletchling at bay." A voice said, it was a voice that Serena was well familiar with, she didn't want to it was him but still. After the command had been shouted. Threbble shot out form behind her again and struck the fletchling that were around her before another one nwent towards the fletchling attacking fennekin making all four fletchliung get stuck on trees. Upon being freed from her savage Serena turned around to see where the attack had come from, she was slightly surprised when she saw who it was...it was Ash, he had both Pikachu and froakie on his shoulders.

"It doesn't take you long to get into trouble." Ash said said with a smile on his face as he approached Serena and held out his hand for her to take. for a moment serena did nothing but stare at the hand that was reaching out to her, the didn't think that anyone would able yto hear her let alone help her, and the last person that she expected to come to her rescue was...Ash. Yet here he is right now, he had shown no particular interest in either Serena or her friends. She thought the only reason why he would hang out with them was because he tolerated them or because he had promised to give Serena a chance.

"Look we don't have all day so instead of just staring at my hand are going to grab it or not."

Serena quickly snapped out of it and took Ash's hand as he pulled her up. While this was happening Pikachu and froakie had gone to check on fennekin considering the beating it had taken while trying to protect its trainer. Fennekin saw Pikachu and froakie coming its way and looked away in shame. It was unable to protect Serena on its own and now she had terribly injured because of its weakness.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu cried, asking if fennekin was alright.

"fennekin." fennekin cried slowly, claiming it was fine.

"froa... kie?" froakie cried, asking fennekin if she was really okay.

"fen...fennekin?" fennekin cried, asking both Pikachu and froakie if they thought it was weak.

"Pika! / Kie!" they both cried clearly shocked, then then shook their heads sideways indicating they did not agree with that.

"kie kie froakie!" it cried, claiming that it too was a starter just like it and that they were probably on the same level.

"Fen..." it cried claiming maybe.

"pika pika Pikachu." it cried, claiming it shouldn't blame itself for not being able to protect its trainer.

It was then a loud screech was heard which forced everyone to jerk their head to the direction where the sound came from but what they saw made them regret it. Fletchinder had flown into the air, it looked like it had stayed on the ground so it could recover from the super effective attack. Once it was within good height into the sky it then gave another cry.

"Whats going on!" Serena cried as she covered her ears.

"Probably calling for some help." Ashe said normally as he looked at fletchinder, he then turned to Serena and grabbed her hand before starting to run into the bushes but just when they were about to hide Serena stopped which kind of shocked Ash.

"What is it now!"

"Look over there!" Serena shouted as she pointed towards furfrou who was still lying on the ground, Ash not iced this and then he turned back to Serena.

"You have to catch it, its the only way we can all get out of here!" Ash shouted as he and Serena heard multiple chirps getting louder and louder.

Serena looked at Ash for a moment and appeared to be very angry, how could Ash be thinking about catching a pokemon at a time like this and to make it worse fufrou is critically injured, catching it would be like taking advantage of its injuries.

"How can you be thinking about catching a pokemon at a time like this!" Serena shouted

"Do you have a better idea, unless you want to carry an injured furfrou on your back. Not to mention even if I were to carry it it would only drag us down and in the end we would all be in trouble." Ash shouted.

Serena's eyes then snapped open once Ash said that, he was right. If one of them was to carry furfrou then that would drag everyone else behind and eventually they would all get caught. Serena sighed, she still didn't like the idea but if it meant that they would all be safe then she had no choice. Serena then reached for a pokeball in her pocket as she began to make her way over to furfrou but as soon as she stepped with her left leg she cried out in pain before falling down to the ground.

"What's wrong this time?" Ash asked as Serena examined her leg. It seemed badly injured, her ankle probably sprained from all those attacks.

"I sprained my ankle, I don't think I can run let alone walk." Serena said s she tried to stand but it proved to be no use.

Ash then took matters I into his own hands as he grabbed the pokeball which Serena had dropped when she fell, he then ran to where furfrou was and tapped it gently with the pokeball causing it to be sucked in. Due to the fact that it was critically injured it made no resistance and was immediately caught. Ash then ran towards Serena as he handed her the pokeball, he then looked over in Pikachu and their other pokemon direction and noticed that fennekin wouldn't last that long due to her injuries and froakie at the moment was not really that fast of a runner.

"You need to return fennekin." Ash said strictly as he took out a pokeball and returned his froakie, Serena did as he said without hesitation and also reached for fennekins pokeball before returning her partner. She was then surprised when Ash picked her up from the ground and held her in his arms. Serena then quickly noticed the he was holding her in bridal position, she felt her face immediately begin to heat up as her face became as red as a tomatoe.

"A-Ash w..what are you doing." Serena stammered but finally managed to get it out.

"Unless you want to run with an injured ankle then be my guest but if you want to survive this in one piece then stop asking questions." Ash said.

"flitch long ling ling!" The two of them heard, they then turned around to see a flock of almost a hundred fletch ling right above them.

"Well, what are you waiting for run!" Serena shouted when she saw the flock coming towards them with glowing beaks or wings.

Ash didn't need any further in courage meant as he ran towrds the forest hoping to find some cover quickly however the fletch ling w not one to let their enemies escape that easily so they went after them. Serena was surprised by how strong Ash was, he was carrying her as if she was as light as a paper and it proved just just by how fast he was also running. It was as if everything she was passing was just a blur because she couldn't see any of it.

"Flecthinder!" it cried causing Ash, Serena and pikachu took look up towards but that was exactly what fletch under wanted them to due.

"Due to looking at fletchinder Ash wasn't watching where he was going and didn't notice two fletchling coming in low with steel wing. They both flew as fast as they could and hit Ash's leg causing him to start falling forward, at first Ash was surprised but soon snapped out of it and took action. While he was still falling he threw Serena into the air before landing on the grounds it's his hands forcing himself to roll forward. He then stopped for a second while kneeling down put both his arms in front of him, in three seconds Serena had fallen back into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Y-yeah." Serena stammered as she was blushing like crazy, she couldn't believe Ash had just thrown her into the air like that. It just went on to prove how strong he was.

"Aright." Ash said before he immediately began to resume running from the fletchling that were once again chasing them. He had to admit these things were very persistent but he had to find a way to lose them other wise no one will be able to recognize them by the time that this flock was done with them. Ash then saw some thicker trees in the distance and began to make his way over to them. He hoped that they would at least provide some cover until he could find some place for them to hide.

Soon they reached the thick trees and Ash could no longer hear the fletchling behind them, he thighs that meant they were gone but he thought wrong. After a few seconds razor winds began to fall from striking ballots every area in the forest and they were heading their way. Just how serious were these birds in terms of killing them. Serena then spotted a cave not too far from where they were at the current moment.

"Ash look over there!" Serena shouted as she pointed to Ash's left side to where the cave was. Ash saw it and began to run as fast as he could towards that area, he looked behind him to see the razor wind attacks getting closer and knew if he didn't go faster they would be hit and that is props oh what the fletchling want, for them to get hit and give away their position by crying out in pain. Ash then started to run faster than he ran before and just when the attacks were about to hit him and Serena, Ash made a dive into the cave narrowly avoiding the attack. Ash crashed into the ground on his stomach causing Serena to roll out of his arms and to stop about two meter I front of him. He then signaled for her to remain silent as to not give away their position and Serena nodded in understanding. Ash then slowly and as quietly as possible walked towards the entrance of the cave and saw the flock of fletchling flying above them, they had stopped their attacks and we're now just making sure the area was clear. Once they saw they couldn't find them especially due to the thickness of the trees they just assumed that they had gotten them.

"Fletchinder!" It cried as it gave one last look around the forest before flying away with the fletchling close behind. Upon seeing that they were really gone Ash turned to Serena and approached her before k welling down I front of her.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, Serena did t know how many times it had been that he had asked that same question but she was tired of answering it.

"Look why don't you take a rest, I'll be back soon I just want to make sure that they are gone okay." Ash said with his same old unreadable and emotionless expression.

"No I want to come with you." Serena said as she tried to stand up but ended up falling again.

"I'll be back before you know it." Ash said before leaving. Serena was left there in the cave with pikachu who had also stayed behind. She then began to wonder into her own thoughts, one thing which Serena had noticed about Ash is he never seemed to show any emotion or expression on his face to anyone other than his mother and his pokemon, most of the time was just cold and didn't really seem to I joy interacting with people.

"Pika pika pi." pikachu cried snapping Serena out of her thoughts, she then looked over to the electric mouse that was gesturing towards her pokeballs. It then started to make different gestures such us getting injured and getting treated, the last part kind of made Serena laugh though but in the end she understood what pikachu meant. She had been so lost in thought that she forgot her Pokemon had been injured during the fight before.

"Come on out furfrou and fennekin." Serena said as she released both of them, when both of them came out furfrou was still unconscious and was lying on the ground while fennekin was also injured badly but was otherwise okay. Serena decided it would be best to start by helping furfrou as best as she could before fennekin considering how injured it was. Serena then moved towards furfrou and took out some potions and bandages from her bag, she sprayed the potions on its injuries and where it was cut or bleeding a little Serena would put a bandage to help a little. After she was done with furfrou she then decided to let it rest before doing the same with fennekin. Afterwards she then looked outside and saw it was starting to get dark but Ash still hadn't come back, he couldn't possibly be checking if the fletchling were gone up to now because he had left almost two hours ago, just when Serena was about to go look for him Ash came back with loads of berries of different kinds.

"What were you doing out there?" Serena asked.

"I thought it would be best it I got us something to eat so we don't starve tonight." Ash said with his usually dead tone and his unreadable expression.

"At least next time pass through and say you're looking for berries." Serena said. Ash decided to ignore the fact that she had said next time as if they were traveling together now or something of the sort. Ash the set the berries down and went towards Serena.

"How's your leg?" Ash asked as he looked at it.

"It still hurts a lot but other than that it's okay." Serena replied as she examined it herself.

"Okay just don't put too much pressure on it and you'll be good enough to walk by tomorrow." Ash said before letting freakiest out of its pokeball, he then gave all the Pokemon some berries. He gave fennekin and furfrou berries that would also help them to recover at a faster pace. He then split the remaining evenly between him and Serena

"Hey Ash can I ask you something?" Serena said as she began to eat her berries, she had been meaning to ask Zhim this question but couldn't really seem to find the appropriate time and place to bring it up.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he began to eat his berries

"Well I was wondering if you wanted us to travel Kalos together like we had promised back in Pallet Town." Serena said as her face was becoming red at the thought of traveling alone with Ash.

"No I'm not interested." Ash said coldly, Serena almost felt disappointed but then again she had seen this coming. Ash want the same person she had met back in Kanto and that meant he had changed a great deal.

"Well that's okay, I just thought it would be fun." Serena said as she resumed eating her berries.

The rest of the night was kind of awkward between Ash and Serena so they didn't talk to each other much. After eating the two of them set their sleeping bags and fell asleep quickly due to the extremely long day they had. What Serena didn't know is Ash's first day as a trainer was almost similar to this one but a bit different.

Alright people that raps up this chapter. Again I am very sorry for the delay but I had trouble posting due to no inernet but now I'm back and stronger than ever. Just so you know I am not giving up on this story and I will keep writing it until I finish. Please let me know what you think and give me your suggestions. What you say matters.

 **Thank you for reading next chapter to be posted in two weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello sorry for the extremely late post of this story but I was currently in the middle of examination and that further delayed my posting because I had to study and then right the examinations themselves. So in other words my typing time was very limited and therefore couldn't post the chapter.**

 **I did the best I could to post the chapter as soon as possible once I was done with exams so please do not blame me if they are a few mistakes because I kinda rushed through this one.**

 **I just want to thank all those who have chosen to follow me and this story, I hope I can hear more reviews, votes, comments and even PM's.**

 **Anyways without further delay I introduce you to chapter six.**

 **Important notice: I do not own Pokemon or its characters in any way**

Chapter six: A friend in need is a friend indeed right?

Serena woke up the next morning feeling quite heavenly and feeling a lot better than she had been the previous day. A lot had happened yesterday from starting her journey then catching her first pokemon ,which Serena hadn't asked if it wanted to stay with her, to being chased by a flock of angry birds. One thing was for sure Serena never wanted to experience anything of the sort ever again.

Serena then stood up slowly as she didn't want to put too much pressure on her knee but surprisingly it didn't even hurt at all, in fact her whole body wasn't in any pain any more. That was odd, she was sure the injuries she had gotten yesterday would last for a day or two and maybe three for her knee but no she felt...perfect. As if she had never been attacked in the first place. She wonder what exactly had happened but decided not to ponder on it too much considering it was a good thing.

She looked to her left and noticed Ash was still asleep which she found weird considering he always woke up before her back when he was staying at her place. Pikachu, froakie, fennekin and furfrou were all asleep in middle of both Ash and Serena. Furfrou who had been extremely injured the day before now looked perfectly fine as well which is something Serena was relieved to see, she didn't care how it happened she was just glad furfrou was okay.

Serena then made her way to the entrance of the cave they had spent the night in and what she saw was breathtaking. The sun was still rising in the horizon and you could see it in its full beauty but it wasn't only that but it was the way that the sun shined into the forest that amazed Serena. She found it hard to believe that this was the same forest they had been running through because there was no way she or Ash would have missed this.

"It's hard to believe that I actually missed a wonderful sight like this." Serena said as she continued to look at the scene before her. She stayed there for a few minuets, taking in the atmosphere of the air and allowing the wind itself to blow against her hair. After a few minuets she then turned around and went back into the cave.

When she was back inside she noticed that all of the pokemon had woken up and seemed to be worried about something except for furfrou who was calm at the moment. Pikachu and froakie were next to Ash and we're trying to wake him up but it seemed to be no use as Ash wouldn't wake up Serena couldn't help but giggle a bit at that situation, fennekin seemed to be pacing back and forth with a worried expression that was until it heard its trainers voice.

"Hey fennekin what's wrong." Serena asked, as soon as she said that all the pokemon faced her before she felt something tackle her down, she looked to see it was fennekin who was rubbing affectionately against her with a relieved expression. Serena then then put the two together and figure fennekin had gotten worried when it woke up and Serena wasn't there.

"You were worried about me weren't you?" Serena asked.

"Fenn." fennekin cried as it nodded in agreement.

"I was just by the entrance." Serena said as she giggled a little bit, she found it heartwarming that fennekin cared about her this much.

"Pika chu." pikachu cried as it came over to Serena and tried to get her attention by grabbing onto her red skirt.

"What is it pikachu?" Serena asked as she saw the worry on pikachu's face. Pikachu then pointed in Ashs direction before it began to make multiple gestures which Serena couldn't really understand. Upon seeing Serena wasn't getting it fennekin decided to take matters into its own hands.

"Fen kin nekin, fennekin." it cried as it made gestures, Serena had grown to understand fennekin a little bit over the years it had been with it so she understood some of the things it had said. Appearantly Ash had taken care of them last night using herbs he had gathered, which explains her recovery, but on the way back he was attacked by a wild pokemon which poisoned him. She wasn't sure if she got the message right but that's what she had put together from what she understood.

"Wait so you guys are saying Ash was poisoned!" Serena nearly shouted, pikachu merely nodded its head before rushing towards its trainer whom froakie was still trying to wake up but it proved to be useless.

Upon seeing this Serena rushed over to Ash and turned him so he could face upwards and Serena could see him more clearly, when she did what she saw nearly frightened her. Ash was there laying down as his face was starting to show a light shade of green that was barely noticeable but Serena had noticed it, that meant the poison had begun to circulate around his body and if they didn't do something soon he would die but what could she do. Why did he have to be so stupid as to go outside at night by himself, all of that so he could take care of their injuries but now he was the one in need of their help and there had to be some way to help.

"Damnit Ash why did you go out on your own, now look at you. What do I do now?" Serena said before asking herself the question. She had absolutely no idea how to handle the situation right now and to make matters worse if she didn't do something soon then Ash might end up dead. Serena then felt tears step art to come out of her eyes, she didn't know why she was crying right now. She wasn't as close to Ash as she used to be but still ever since yesterday in the forest Ash had started showing that there was still a part of him that was more like the old Ash or maybe she was crying because she felt so helpless to do anything right now and she didn't think she would be able to live with herself if she watched someone dying right in front of her while she could've done something about it...but what. What could she possibly do right now, she wasn't good at finding herbs like Ash and even if she was she would probably get lost if she went out into the forest or probably get attacked by wild pokemon herself.

"S-S-Sere-Serena, t-there is a poke-mon center nearby." Serena heard Ash stummer as he whispered slowly, she looked at him and noticed his eyes had opened slightly but only slightly.

"Ash you idiot what were you thinking going out on your own?" Serena asked him as she really wanted to know what was going through his mind at that point and time. Sure

"You seemed in pain while you were asleep, both you and furfrou. So I went out to gather some herbs so I could use them to attend to your wounds but now look who needs the help." Ash said weakly as he chuckled, before he started to cough terribly.

"Don't talk too much, just relax." Serena said as she looked around for her pokepad, once she found it she began to search for the nearby pokemon center that Ash was had been talking about before, if there was any chance of saving Ash before the poison killed him then Serena needed to be quick. Soon she found the pokemon center on the pokepad before she closed it and turned back to Ash only to find Ash laying there in front of her. His body wasn't moving anymore and that worried Serena a lot.

"Ash. Ash. Ash!" Serena shouted but it proved to be no use as he still wasn't moving, he seemed to be getting worse with each passing minuet and if they didn't do something soon then Ash would most surely die. Serena then quickly stood up before making her way towards the entrance of the cave but stopped when she noticed that all the pokemon were following her.

"I need some of you to stay here with Ash incase something happens or someone comes." Serena said as she turned to the pokemon.

"Furfrou and pikachu you guys can come with me, fennekin and froakie you guys don't mind watching Ash while gone do you?" Serena asked.

"Froakie!" it cried as it stood on salute.

"Fennekin!" it cried as it mimicked foakie's stance. Serena then laughed a bit as froakie began to laugh while fennekin blushed a little bit from embarrassment.

"Come on you two lets go we don't have much time." Serena said as she put on a serious face and gestured for pikachu and furfrou to follow her.

Serena, pikachu and furfrou had been running for a while being guided by Serena's pokepad to the pokemon center. They had been searching for almost an hour and that worried Serena greatly because with each passing minute Ash's condition was only getting worse. They had to hurry and find that pokemon center. Serena then opened her pokepad once again to check if they were going in the right direction but was surprised when it seemed they had arrived or at least that's what the pokepad showed. Serena looked around but couldn't see anything except trees and bushes. As they continued to look around pikachu decided to divert itself from the group when it smelt something, it smelled delicious and mouthwatering. Pikachu decided to follow the smell after a few seconds he came across a clearing and right in the middle of the clearing there was a wooden building that looked more or less like a cottage but slightly bigger, pikachu figured this must be the pokemon center that Serena was looking for.

"Pika pikachu!" It cried out happily as it tried to get Serena's attention. After a few seconds Serena came out from a bush with furfrou not too far behind her.

"Did you find something pikachu?" Serena asked in interest.

"Pika pika pi." the electric mouse cried as it pointed towards the building in the center of the clearing. Serena turned to look at where pikachu was pointing. When she saw the building in the middle her face immediately lit up.

"That must be it, come on let's hurry we don't have much time!" Serena shouted as she ran towards the building as fast as she could with pikachu and furfrou close behind.

Once they got there they barged in through the front door as they looked for Nurse Joy but she was nowhere to be seen, maybe she was at the back of the building or something.

"Hello is there anyone here?!" Serena shouted as she was kind on time limit at the moment.

"Coming!" A female voice shouted from where Serena assumed to be the medical room. After a few seconds Nurse Joy came out running and stood in front of Serena and her pokemon before bowing her head.

"Sorry for making you wait I was just finishing up some potions I had been making. Anyways how may I help you?"

"I have a friend of mine who is very ill and is need of your help. He was poisoned by a wild pokemon last night but I was asleep and only noticed it this morning." Serena explained.

"That terrible! It's a miracle he's still alive, we need to hurry and attend to him before it's too late. I have a van at the back of this building we can use that to get to him faster." Nurse Joy said as she quickly grabbed her keys and a few herbs which were on a nearby shelf. She then ran outside with Serena following close behind, once they were inside the van Nurse Joy started it before stomping on the acceleration button causing the van to go at full speed.

Serena guided Nurse Joy to the cave as best as she could use the pokepad since she had set the cave as home so they wouldn't get lost. There were a few times where Serena thought that Nurse Joy was going to crash into a tree or something due to the speed of her driving but everything turned on to be okay afterwards. Once they arrived they quickly made their way out of the cave what they saw horrified them both. Froakie and fennekin were barely standing on their feet as they were being continuously attacked by a number of eight fletchling. The two of them seemed badly beaten with multiple cuts and bruises. Serena also recognized that four of the fletchling said were the same ones that had attacked her yesterday, she then saw a thunderbolt fly from behind her and strike three of the fletchling down onto the floor unconscious. Serena turned to see where the attack came from though she already had an idea of who did it, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw pikachu behind her with its cheeks sparking. The attack caused the rest of the fletchling to retreat in the forest.

"Great job pikachu. Nurse Joy please hurry, I don't know how much time he has left." Serena said worriedly as she moved towards Ash, his face was now visibly green and his breathing was now becoming slow which definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Don't worry, come on out audino!" Nurse joy said as she reached into her pockets and took out a pokeball which she tossed forward. As flash of bright light appeared and once it had disappeared audino was standing.

"Audino use psychic and get that boy in the truck quickly!" Nurse Joy said.

"Aud!" it cried as it nodded its head before turning to face Ash. It's eyes then began to glow blue as Ash was surrounded by a blue energy, he was then lifted of the ground and audino placed him at the back of the van as gently as possible.

"Alright now let's go before those fletchling come back!" Serena shouted as she ran back and got into the passenger seat while Nurse Joy took the drivers seat.

Nurse Joy the hit the acceleration, her speed actually scared Serena a little bit considering the fact that they were n the jungle which meant that if Nurse Joy made a simple mistake she might end up crashing into one of the trees.

It didn't take them long for them to arrive back at the cabin and much to Serena's relief they weren't any accidents along the way. Once they got there Nurse Joy and audino didn't waste anytime as audino used its psychic attack to carry Ash out of the van before taking him inside into the medical room. Serena was just about to follow audino but was stopped by Nurse Joy by the door.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in, you'll can stay in the lounge if you like." Nurse Joy said, Serena frowned once she said this. She wanted to make sure Ash was going to be okay, didn't know why but she felt as if she had to know.

"Will he be okay." Serena asked hoping she would get the answer she needed.

"I don't know but I'm going to do my best. Now if you may excuse me." Nurse Joy said before closing the door behind her. Serena then sighed before she turned around and sat on one of the sofas in the living room.

Serena then began to think about how most of this was her fault, Ash had gone out at night trying to find a way to help her then he ended up in a far worse situation. None of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been as irresponsible as she was yesterday I hinting she could challenge an entire flock on her own when she barely knew much about battling. She needed a way to make this right and to make sure those fletchling don't terrorize anymore pokemon and people.

"Pika pika!" pikachu cried as it ran into the living room, it seemed to have a worried expression on its face which could only mean one thing.

"They're here." Serena said as she stood up from her seat, she was going to make sure to deal with this once and for all.

Serena walked out to see a large number of fletchling outside, even larger than the ones they encountered yesterday. So that's how they wanted to play, using strength in number. Serena looked around in order to try find fletchinder but it was nowhere to be seen which Serena found to be strange. She was sure with an army this size the leader was also bound to be close. Not a second later Serena heard a piercing screech and turned to see none other than fletchinder high above the fletchling.

"Fletchinder I challenge you to a one on one battle!" Serena shouted. The bold statement surprised not only the fletchling and fletchinder but also pikachu froakie, furfrou, pikachu and fennekin as well.

"Fletch" the fletchling began to communicate amongst themselves.

"Or are you to scared to face me alone that you need an entire army!" Serena shouted, this caused all eyes to turned to fletchinder.

"Fletchinder!" It cried not hesitating to accept the challenge, there was no way it was going to let this girl disrespect it like that in front of its flock. No way! She had to be tayght a lesson and it would be more than happy to deliver the beating itself.

Serena then turned to face fennekin. This would be their first battle against a wild Pokemon and to make matters worse it was the leader of an entire flock but that just meant they had to take it more seriously.

"Are you ready to for a bit of payback fennekin?" Serena asked.

"Fennekin!" It cried out in determination. Truth be told it wasn't sure if it would be able to beat this fletchinder considering it hasn't really won any battle but if Serena was this confident and also believed in it then so should it.

Fletchinder didn't waste anytime, now that it knew its opponent it could attack. The best part was it had beaten this puny fox before so it was a guaranteed win.

It enveloped itself in flames before charging towards fennekin who was still distracted in her thoughts. Luckily for it Serena saw fletchinder as it was approaching and was quick to react.

"Fennekin jump and use scratch." Serena shouted. At first fennekin was confused at why Serena was all of a sudden shouting a command before it noticed fletchinder coming towards it at rapid speed. Fennekin quickly reacted by jumping over fletchinder and just before it could fly past it fennekins claws began to glow white as they grew a longer, it then used its claws to scratch fletchinder on its back causing it to cry out in pain before losing its balance and fall onto the ground with an audible thud.

Serena was surprised that she had been able to come up with something like that and that it had actually worked. Did that mean that she was actually getting better at this whole battling thing or was it just an adrenaline rush that was coursing through her body right now. Serena then saw fletchinder recover faster than she had expected before it took of into the sky once more. It didn't matter right now if she was getting better or not, what mattered was that she defeated this fletchinder.

Fletchinder then faced the two of them once again, that was a cheap move. That fix had just caught it of guard that's all but it would be sure no to underestimate it and this girl again. Fletchinders wings began to glow white as it began to flap them rapidly, with each flap a white blade made of air itself made its way towards fletchinder at high speed.

"That's razor wind, Quick counter that with flamethrower!" Serena shouted. Fennekin as fast as it could released a jet of flames towards the razor wind attack. The razor winds cut through the flamethrower and stick fennekin head on causing it to soar back as it cried out in pain.

"Okay that didn't quite turn out the way I had hoped, this fletchinder is a lot stronger than it makes itself out to be. It's clearly stronger than fennekin so how do I beat it?" Serena thought to herself.

"Think Serena think, what would Ash do in the kind of situation."

She then thought back to the time that she had a double battle with Ash against Shauna and Daniel. Ash had made to mobilize chespin so he could deal with Shauna's froakie, giving him the field advantage, then he attacked chespin on its weak spot. That's it, she needed to work with her surroundings and find fletchinder so weak spot. That shouldn't be to hard considering its weak spot is obviously it's wings, if Serena could keep it on the ground by attacking one of its wings then she might be able to finish this soon.

Serena then looked up to see fletchinder coming in with steel wing, she couldn't attack its wings now because they were currently hardened by the attack which meant that she would have to counter the attack.

"Fennekin counter that with scratch!" Serena shouted, her eyes then widened as she realized her mistake. It had already been made clear that fletchinder can easily overpower fennekin. Serena was about to tell fennekin to cancel the attack but it was already too late. Fennekin had already jumped into the air, when the two pokemon collided as expected fletchinder easily overpowered fennekin and went past its attack before striking it in its mid section hurling it into a nearby tree.

"Fennekin!" Serena shouted in worry as she ran away towards her partner.

As Serena made her way towards it fennekin began to stand up but it was rather a bit slow. It had taken only two hits and was already going down. No...it wasn't going to let Serena down like that, not when she was counting on it. Fennekin then stood up and glared at fletchinder. It wasn't going to lose twice to this pokemon, not after what it did to Serena the previous day. It was going to pay for attacking and hurting not only Serena but furfrou as well. Even though it had just recently met furfrou it was not a member of the team and that meant that in a way it was now part of the family. Fennekin then summoned its strength before releasing a jet of flames towards fletchinder to show that it still had plenty of fight in it but fletchinder dodged it. Fennekin then turned to Serena who had stopped and nodded to show it was just fine to which Serena smiled causing it to also smile.

Serena then noticed the tree behind fennekin and an idea came to her head but it would only work if fletchinder used the two moves that she expected it to use. It was a bit of a gamble but it's not like she had any other better ideas.

"Fennekin I need you to stay exactly where you are okay." Serena said as she looked at her partner with a smile on her face.

"Fennekin!" it cried as it remained in position though it refused to take its eyes of fletchinder. Fennekin knew it could trust Serena.

Fletchinder then once again enveloped I tale in flames before charging towards fennekin with greater speed than before. As it approached fennekin it noticed that the fox pokemon was doing nothing to avoid the attack. Had they given up already, that just made things a lot easier for it.

"Alright fennekin this might be hard considering how much faster fletchinder has gotten but I know you can do it! Jump above it and use scratch!" Serena shouted.

Fennekin remained in its position as it eyed fletchinder who was approaching , it didn't want to give the opportunity to react so it had to wait until its timing was just right. Just when fletchinder was about to strike it fennekin jumped and barely made it as it felt its paw touch the top of fletchinders head. It didn't waste anytime in feeling relieved as it quickly extended it claws before slashing fletchinders left wing. Fletchinder then noticed it was heading for the tree that had behind fennekin and tried to maneuver itself out of the way but due to its imbalance that was caused when fennekin struck wing it was unable to avoid the tree and ended crashing into it.

"Now use flamethrower then takle!" Serena shouted.

As soon as fennekin landed on the ground a few meters for the tree it unleashed a jet of flames from its mouth, the flames struck fletchinder head on. Fennekin wasn't finished with its assault just yet it then stopped releasing flames but jumped into them before they could disappear and began to charge towards fletchinder while surrounded by flames. What surprised Serena was when the fennekin became enveloped in the flames completely and was noticeably becoming faster, that could only mean one thing.

"Way to go fennekin you learnt flame charge, now go get him!" Serena shouted.

Upon hearing its trainer cheer on fennekin ran faster than Serena had ever seen it run before crashing into fletchinder causing it to soar high into the air before crashing onto the ground with a thud. Once the dust cleared fletchinder was on the ground with swirly eyes clearly defeated.

"Alright fennekin we did! We won our first battle!" Serena shouted as she ran towards fennekin, fennekin just remained where it was as it waited for Serena to pick it up.

It was clearly exhausted but it still managed to put a smile on. It had finally done it, it had finally won a battle. Even it was against a wild pokemon it had still managed to come out on top. Fennekin then felt itself get lifted of the ground and turned to see Serena holding it.

"Fennekin." it cried out in joy but it was exhausted so there wasn't much emphasis.

"You did amazing out there fennekin but I think it's time you take a rest." Serena said as fennekin began to rest in her arms. Serena then turned to the fletchling and noticed that they had begun to fly away. Must be because they were afraid now that their leader had been defeated.

"You did well Serena." Serena heard, she turned to see Ash standing under a nearby tree.

"Ash! You're all better, thank god you had no idea how worried you had me." Serena said.

"Yeah I made full recovery a while ago thanks to nurse joy and was just about to come help but it seemed like you had thing under control." Ash said as a smirk appeared on his face, this caused Serena to blush a little. She didn't know why but she just did.

"Thanks but I think it was just an adrenaline rush nothing special." Serena said. Ash then frowned at that. He walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders causing Serena to blush even more, what the hell was going on with her right now.

"You need to have more faith in you battling ability or else you won't get far. Even if it was an adrenaline rush the on just teach yourself to battle like that and trust me you'll definitely get far in the chateau." Ash said.

"You're right, all I need to do is keep on training and by the time the first tournament starts I'll be okay." Serena said as Ash removed his hands from her shoulders.

"That's the spirit. So anyway what do we do about this fletchinder?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, I originally planned to capture it after I defeated it but now that I think about it I don't think that would be a good idea." Serena said.

"Why not, it's actually a tough Pokemon from what I have seen." Ash said.

"I'm not saying it's not strong it's just that it wouldn't fit in with my team because furfrou is scared to death just by seeing it and fennekin hates it because of how it attacked me the previous day." Serena explained.

"I see. So I hope you don't mind if I catch it?" Ash asked.

"Huuuh?" Serena said clearly confused as to why someone like Ash would want such a troublesome pokemon.

"Well like I said before it's actually a strong pokemon and not only that but I want to help it change its ways. I'm sure the next time you see it you'll be surprised if it's the same fletchinder as before." Ash said.

" well when you put it like that you make it hard for me to say no." Serena said. Ash then reached into his pocket and took out an empty pokeball.

"Go pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokeball it hit the knocked out fletchinder before sucking it, the pokeball, immediately sparkled as fletchinder was caught.

"Well that was quick, I thought it would at least try and resist but I guess I had really damaged it to the extent of no return.

"Yeah maybe. Looked like we're going to be spending the night here." Ash said as he looked at the sun which was already starting to set.

Later that night Ash and Serena were in the guest room, since they were no beds they had to sleep in their sleeping bags on the floor. Ash didn't really mind because it was just the same as sleeping outside but Serena still had some getting used to considering it was her first time traveling. As she lay in her sleeping bag Serena couldn't help but wonder if she and Ash would be splitting ways tomorrow. She couldn't really explain it but for some reason she wanted to travel with him more, she couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out she had to know now.

"Hey Ash are you still awake." Serena asked but kept her tone low so not as to wake Nurse Joy.

"I am now, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Well I was just wondering if we were going to be going our separate ways tomorrow." Serena said.

"To be honest I thought we could travel together until we get to santalune city before we go our separate ways." Ash said, this surprised Serena a little bit. Ash wanted to travel with her.

"Why." Serena asked curiously.

"Don't get me wrong. It just that you're clearly not capable of surviving one day in the forest without someone to protect you and by the time we get to santalune maybe I could have changed that." Ash said.

"I am very much capable of taking care of myself thank you very much!" Serena shouted but covered her mouth quickly. Ash didn't respond to that which meant he had fallen asleep.

The nerve that guy has to say she can't take care of herself. To think she had actually believed that he wanted to travel with her for a different reason. Serena then shook her head, why did she care anyways. What difference did it make if Ash travelled with her, he would probably hold her back. Serena then sighed, even though she didn't want to part of her wanted to travel the whole of Kalos with Ash, she couldn't explain it that's just how it was. She had been acting very weird around Ash ever since yesterday and she couldn't really explain it. Could it be that she was starting to develop feelings for Ash...no that can't be, he's definitely not her type. I fact he's quite the opposite, he's a very cold guy, always keeps to himself, rarely talks to anyone and to top it off she didn't even know anything about him other than what she learnt from summer camp and when she was staying in Pallet town but it had become clear to her that that Ash was long gone. He was now a completely different person. Still that didn't explain these feeling she was getting whenever she was around him.

 **Well folks that does it for this chapter, I'm sorry for the last postage it just that I've been working on two new stories and one of them is going to replace Sycamore's college and before that I was doing some exams so as you can see things were a bit packed, I hope you understand.**

 **Anyways that aside I just finished with this chapter and posted it as soon as I was done typing it. I wrote it I a bit of a rush so I could post so I'm not sure if it came out right, tell me what you think about it.**

 **Chapter 7: The Battle Chateau Tournament**


End file.
